Chronicles of Absolution: SSDC
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.07. Things seem to be okay for now between the Winchesters and Co. but it seems that they have stumbled into another plot by an old "friend" hell bent on teaching a lesson. Overall... same ole, same ole.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Same Shit, Different Channel**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… "I had a small hand in it." He stared at Setna almost as if to dare him to challenge him. "More like pushing the pieces into position and then letting them do what they do best. You remember that rule best old friend. The one where we can't interfere or we could but minimally."

… His Cat would say that there is always one more thing that could be done. She really didn't believe that destiny put you on a set path even though she had been shown otherwise a couple of times…

… You are selfless in this regard, the one quality that is hard to find in a champion…

… A well trained operative could use the shadows like a cloak to sneak in and sneak out and never leave a trace behind. It was what they had been trained for and those skills were put to use hunting down the beasts that plagued the human race…

… It was like a dance, a dance that she used to practice a long time ago…

… She grinned at being called the doctor. There was a benefit of being able to switch gears rapidly. It was also part of the fun cause then the victim had no idea which way was up or down. The demon was making noises like they were in France when the incident with the doctor was in England. Poor bastard just was out of it. Soon he'll be a sniveling worm and then dead. Another one for the books…

… The blood that fuels pit beasts amplifies instincts. The alpha's alpha is human but he has the blood of a pit beast running through his veins… The young pup is touching his mate… The alpha's alpha is starting to acknowledge his feelings. I can smell them on him and they get stronger when he holds her…

… The alpha is her alpha's mate. Just not formally yet…

_… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… You are the Malachi of Absolution…

… "Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied… Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

…"There always is the bigger picture, Mary," Angela replied as she leaned against the wall of the panic room. She gave a lopsided grin in her old friend's direction. "You forget that I've been raised on the bigger picture and it has bitten me in the ass more times than I can count."

… "What? You think Gabriel is the only one who noticed you when you were a child?"

… What he didn't like was the fact that up until lately the actions of the Winchesters just seemed to hurt her more. It was enough for him to come up with this whole thing in the first place. It was his mistake to assume that the Winchesters could keep her out of harm's way…

"You wouldn't be the first one to be a perv by watching me," Angela replied with a deadpan expression.

"If you want the honest truth, all of us gods were well aware that one would be born and would be the one who would end up being you. I just happened to look in the right place."

… "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

… I know the earthbound angel has a role to play…

… She was better than most people gave her credit for and she was the one people said was the monster…

… "You must understand, it has to happen."

"If this is a spiel about destiny and how it's written, you know that goes right out the window in terms of free will," Haley replied…

… She wasn't surprised that Gabriel was not going to answer her. Something was up and it affected Gabriel deeply. The last time he had been that way was when… She turned to look at the house he had been staring at. She focused on it and searched for something that would be familiar to her. She found it and the result surprised her.

Gabriel knew that she knew and breathed out slowly. "It was a means to an end."

"Oh no doubt. I am surprised that you even managed to achieve it." Amitiel chewed her lower lip a bit. She wasn't willing to poke at it but now she understood. "Seems that the Winchesters are handling it."

"Pfft. Screwed that up. A monkey could do better."

"And being the ass you can be, you think you can do better."

… "Then you know the role that Absolution plays in the future."

… It was easy to hold a grudge against the Winchesters for what happened. It wasn't their fault. It was his. Sometimes his schemes were not completely thought through. Only to the point that a lesson needed to be taught. Bonehead Sam still didn't learn what he tried to teach by icing Dean and he tried to shield her from that. It was a risk he was willing to take to mess with her memory like that and he knew she wasn't stupid…

… "Only to make sure certain parties see what they are supposed to see."

… "You're saying that she would go to the pit just for one human?"

"Can you think of a better reason why she is called Absolution?"

_Now_

The market in the city was lively with people roaming about and chattering. Merchants were hawking their wares and shoppers were looking or haggling over the prices. Others were chatting about the weather or other mundane things while children ran through doing their chores or playing in the streets. For the most part the people were minding their own business but there were a few groups whispering here and there. After all they lived in troubled times with the current warlord in charge of their city.

It was no secret that while they appeared prosperous, the people lived in fear. The warlord taxed them to the point of near starvation. He bullied the various merchants and took what he pleased without paying. His men bullied the people and destroyed property. And if anyone protested, they were arrested and never seen again. There were a few that were put to death but most disappeared. The people though knew that they were sold as slaves and forced to work in the pits.

Angela surveyed the market with a slight pensive look. It was despicable that people should be treated as such. She looked around as she held the lead to her horse and took in the looks she was getting from some of the people. It was only natural since she was an outsider, a traveler and she was dressed as a warrior.

"Is it just me or are we not welcome here?"

Angela looked around and noticed the group of guards looking at her and her companion with speculating looks. This was not going to go well no matter how one sliced it. She really didn't want to get into a fight but she wasn't going to let people bully her around. She replied, "I think the feeling is mutual in that we aren't welcome here."

"What are we gonna do?"

Angela assessed the situation as the squad of guards came closer. She noticed the lecherous looks towards her and her companion and could guess what they had in mind. No way she was going to let that happen. "When you see a chance Argos, you run."

The young man that had accompanied her since she rescued him and his village from raiders nodded as he tucked his scrolls into position for him to run. He didn't like the way that the guards were looking at him and his companion and he was ready to run even though he was certain he could help. He did learn a few things while on the road but he still was vulnerable since he wasn't that great of a fighter. He glanced at his companion and asked, "What about you, Lira?"

Angela tried not to roll her eyes at the name she had been saddled with since she woke up that morning. She gently patted the horse on its cheek and murmured that it was going to be okay, "It's okay Phaedrus. Do what you need to do."

The horse gave a slight rumble as Angela finished patted its cheek. She rubbed her head on it as if pretending to ignore what was going on around her. She did keep her eye on everyone but kept it bent low.

"You there. Come here."

Angela looked at the guard that was talking to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she anticipated battle. Her hand slowly and subtly lowered to her belt. Just in case. Her eye never left the guard and he never saw what was coming…

_Four Days Earlier_

"Looks nice."

Angela looked up from the drawing she had made and had been staring at the past ten minutes. Sam was standing near the table holding two cups of coffee. He looked a little nervous being near her and it sort of puzzled her but didn't. She figured it was because of how they handled the witch Patrick.

It was the standard travelling card player coming into town and playing unsuspecting folks for years. Bobby found the game and ended up losing years. Dean tried to rectify that and ended up losing his years. From there it was like watching grumpy old men as they scrambled to fix things.

Looking at her drawing, she realized she had been sketching a memory from that huge chunk of time she was missing. It was one that had been on her mind and one she retreated to because it made her happy. It was one where she and Dean had been working on the Impala and Sam came out. They ended up with grease smudges everywhere. Dean looked like a special ops commando, Sam was sporting a moustache and she was just smudged all over. Looking at it she said, "Just keeping busy."

Sam looked down at her. She was avoiding eye contact again and while it was easy to be hurt by it if he thought it was directed at him, he wasn't. He was hurt for her since she lost almost three months of her life with blotches of memory here and there. At first he thought she didn't remember any of their time with her as a little girl since she remembered the last case that they did before she was shrunk and that felt like a hard blow.

It was revealed that she did remember some things but it was disjointed. They were bits and pieces here and there, but often of things like seeing Missouri Mosley. They also weren't even like a memory would be; it was like how she described her older self when she was in her mini size and talked about her sleeps. What Sam was curious about, she never brought up and he was too nervous to ask her about it. He hoped that she would talk about it but she didn't and it stung. He was willing to be patient though and it paid off when she started putting things together and she would ask mostly him certain things.

She did start doing things that she did in her mini state. One thing was the hair ribbons. Occasionally he caught her looking at them and fingering the embroidery. It was at those times he thought she might be remembering a few things. He just didn't press and inwardly he knew why and he kept it to himself.

Looking at the drawing he commented, "That's the third one you sketched of me in a mustache."

"It's funny… and cute," Angela admitted after a slight hesitation. "And I remember feeling happy."

"That's good." Sam meant it. He wasn't too sure about being given a grease mustache by his brother and her being cute but he would roll with it. "Coffee?"

Angela smiled at him and accepted, "Thanks. Sit?" She gestured to the seat across from her and took a sip while Sam took a seat. She tapped her pencil on the sketchpad she had been working on. "You… talk to Bobby?"

"Ah no." Sam watched as Angela stared at nothing in particular. "He was angry…"

"You don't need to justify it to me, Sam," Angela said softly. She looked at Sam and smiled softly. "I lived with Augie from the time she was a little girl after she went blind. And… a few things that hit hard. I get where he is coming from."

"You know he didn't mean saying he wanted to leave you."

"I know. Really I do. It just hurt at the time." Angela wasn't lying about that. She knew that Bobby had been frustrated at being in the chair. She also suspected that it was in part due to the fact that she didn't remember much of her time with the grizzled hunter. He just lashed out in the only way that he knew how; it was like an older version of impulsive Dean. "I'm okay Sam. I just happened to think a bit too much and I'm still upset you three wouldn't even let me try my hand."

Sam knew that one was coming. After it was revealed that Dean lost the game to the he-witch and they failed with the whole stealing the chips, he suggested he should play. That had been shot down quick so Sam said, "Then let Angie play."

That was the quickest protest given ever. Sam didn't want to suggest it mostly because she already had been subjected to a spell from a witch and he didn't know what effect it would have on her. She was adamant though saying that she had plenty of years in the bank to play the he-witch. Sam didn't know if it was sheer bravado on her part or she had an idea of what to expect. He was worried that because she was a dhampir, it wouldn't have the same effect as it would a normal human and could be ten times worse.

In the end Dean and Bobby shot her down and Sam… well he just let them say what they had to say about that. That was a betrayal even though he did try to say that she knew the game and probably better. He hadn't forgotten how she hustled a few times playing Texas Hold 'Em or standard poker. Truth was, he was afraid something would happen to her if she lost. He still had his thoughts on the close calls they had when she was a little girl and…

"You can't let what happened to me cloud any decisions," Angela was saying. She was playing with her pencil a bit. "But I understand why and… it makes me feel wanted."

Sam frowned at that but noticed it was the best choice she could come up with for now. He knew she had to feel insecure about being a part of them. It sounded hypocritical when Dean called her his sister and then turned around and mentioned something about monsters and often right in front of her. He had hoped she would remember when she asked Dean about being family. His brother had been honest and sincere in that answer then. "You're always wanted," he offered.

"I know. It's just describing how I feel and the whole thing is making me think I've gone down the path of a weepy woman or something like that." Angela took another sip of her coffee. The truth was she remembered certain things that defined a few things. She remembered asking Dean about being family and the reply he gave. It certainly gave a new perspective on how she saw things. She made a slight smile, "And I guess it doesn't help that I try to remember the last two and a half months."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sam offered, not sure how to actually reply to that. "It was an interesting time and… it clarified a few things." It was a set up for her to ask him about what things he was referring to and he realized that if she bit, he would probably end up revealing things that he was certain of but he wasn't sure if it would be the same returned to him. He decided to set the tone, "At least we realized how much you mean to us and that we do depend on you."

It sounded lame to his ears but he watched as she nodded at that. "I suppose being the one to harangue Dean about his system does cause a void."

That was not what Sam meant. "Not that."

"Then what?"

That was the trap that Sam wanted to avoid. He looked at her expression that was thoughtful and… he couldn't tell but maybe it was yearning? Sighing he explained, "It's not that Angie. It's like you are a part of us. We'd… do anything for you and I know you'd do the same and Dean does too. You were willing to go to hell to pull him out."

It was quiet for a few minutes as Angela looked at Sam but she was thinking about what he had said. It was appreciated what he said and even more so what both Winchesters had shown through their actions. It did make her feel bad that she didn't remember everything. Bobby had speculated that because the spell wasn't allowed to run its full course it was the reason for her gaps in memory but the severity of it had him baffled.

_There is a reason why I chose to play Sam first rather than you. It's not because you're a beautiful lady that looks good for your age. I know what you are. It's because I know that you would be the first to jump in and clean up their mess because you have enough years in the bank. If it were possible you would play to save everyone I beat still alive._

Angela looked down as she remembered what the witch Patrick told her after Sam beat the dealer. She had gone with Sam when they tried to use the spell on the witch more as support but also to offer herself as a potential player. She had hoped to get into the hot seat before Sam did but the witch decided to play Sam. She had to endure the tension as Sam played the percentage and then the witch revealed that Dean was in trouble… it upped the stakes.

She could have easily broken free from the witch's grasp but she didn't. Actually she couldn't since the witch made it clear that she was stay until the game was over and that was when he said it was. When it was over, the witch pulled her aside and spoke to her. It wasn't uncommon for the one she was after to speak to her. He said that and it felt like a dirty secret was being reveal because it was the truth. She would give all she had if it was able to save more. It wasn't a bad thing but it felt like the other side knew too much.

"Still thinking about what he said to you, aren't you?"

Angela looked at Sam and took in his expression. There was no point in lying about anything. She had seen where that got people. "Hard not to because it is the truth pretty much." She cleared her throat knowing that it was probably not what Sam wanted to hear since she did make a promise and had no intention of breaking it any time soon or ever. "But I promised and I aim to keep it."

"I know." At the look he received, Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly, "You've always kept your word no matter what, Angie. Even if you had to get creative about it… you still do. It's one of your better qualities."

"Are you saying that I have bad ones?" Angela joked about it mostly to hide the fact that she felt the beginnings of a blush start to rise. It seemed that she was going all over the place with her reactions and feelings. "Cause I can name a few and Dean would agree that bossy nag or dragon lady is one of them."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle but was well aware that she was hiding her feelings again. What it was, he could only guess at and that got no one anywhere except being pissed off and a bunch of misunderstandings. "I'll agree with dragon lady but… it's with good reason and it's because of who you are and that you care so much."

Angela wasn't sure of what to make of it. A lot of what Sam said to her lately were compliments and it made her nervous. True he had given them to her before but it was more offhand and in that cute stuttering way when he tried to avoid getting into trouble and she appreciated them. The frequency of late… she didn't know what to make of it and her first reaction was to run but she didn't. She was like a deer caught in the headlights and she didn't know what to do. She went with the old standby and replied, "Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

Before it could become an awkward silence, Dean came out showing down on a powdered doughnut and making a mess of it along with a cup of coffee saying that he had found them a case in Ohio. Angela was grateful for the interruption. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable being around Sam, she just wasn't sure about being more open on his thoughts. Perhaps she was overthinking things like he did, but it was something she wasn't used to. She took advantage of the interruption and teased, "You know a milk moustache works better than powdered. Less messy… unless you really liked the stockings and shoes."

"Hell no, Angie," Dean retorted with a grin, pleased she was in a good mood. "You're not getting me in girly ass shoes and stocking. Give me boots."

"You don't look as good as Sam in boots." Angela realized what she had said but it had been automatic for her to say it and in honest truth that was her opinion. Before Dean could get any ideas, she added, "So what has you up at the crack of dawn when we all know Dean Winchester doesn't do mornings?"

Dean made a face at her since she always made fun at the fact that Dean liked to sleep if given the chance. That and a few other things she teased him about; it was a sign that things were okay and he was making an effort to be nice since everything that happened. "Hey, I make a special effort for you since I know you like to be all work and no play, dragon lady."

"Oh I know how to play," Angela teased. "So give."

Dean chuckled as he cleared off his mouth but there was still a trace of powder on his lips and scowled when she laughed at him. When she stopped he continued, "Well we got something in a place called Wellington, Ohio. Suspicious death and right up our alley."

Angela glanced at Sam and put her hand on her sketchbook. "I'm game."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we kick off with Angie with a horse and defending the oppressed and then we see some moments between her and Sam. Keep watching for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Youse making stuff up._

_ Oh I don't make stuff up little sister._

_ Youse nots my sister!_

_ Lenya ignored the outburst as she got close to the little girl. She got close enough to stand toe to toe. "It seems that you don't remember."_

_ "I nots go to pit."_

_ "Oh you did," Lenya replied with a sweet smile. She took pleasure at the indignation that was laced with confusion. It seemed that whatever had been done to her affected her memory. "You see, Daddy was training you to make you what you should be and you cried not to do it but in the end you did. You gave Henry a nice bite like you did Nick here."_

_ The scenery changed to reveal the pit and the torture chamber. She could see the rack while she was watching herself look at Lenya. She could see Henry weeping on the rack and begging for it to end. The stench of already spilt blood was on the air and it filled her nostrils…_

The knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and Angela looked at the screen to see the program she was watching. It was probably a bad irony or something that the program was one that tried poking into the supernatural. It was about a vampire or werewolf or something like that and they basically did what she did and that was saving people and hunting things and it appeared that the big bad boss was trying to end the world.

At that moment it was showing the main character talking to the girl that he was sweet on but reluctant to pursue and it was because of the life he lived. Angela stared at it thinking about how similar and how it must be one of those happy or annoying coincidences of her own problems. Actually Sam was never a problem for her. She loved him. Plain and simple.

The knock sounded at her door again and she stood up from her seat and walked over to open the door to her room. Standing there was Sam looking guilty over something and first thoughts were that Dean made him come over. It was typical Dean Winchester fashion and probably in his attempt to push things along. "Sam?"

"Uh… you asked to be called for chow?"

Angela blinked at that. She then remembered she had asked that. God she was all over the place. It had her wondering if the spell did more to her than just affect her memory of the last two months. "Right. Just a moment." She turned to turn off the TV and grab her coat; it was one she favored, the chocolate brown one. Putting it on she said, "Okay, lead the way."

Sam studied her and didn't fail to see she had the TV on and was watching something that was suspiciously one of those teen type of things. He wouldn't say anything about it but the fact she appeared confused had him worried. It had been about a week or two since she had been put back to normal and things like this were what he was on the lookout for. "You okay?" He couldn't help himself.

"Scatterbrain moment," Angela replied as she stepped out, shutting her door. She had taken a few paces with her hands behind her back. Sighing she added, "Just… a memory poking through. Did Lenya cause trouble?"

That was the sleeping giant Sam didn't want to poke at. Having never suffered at the hands of Lenya, he could only imagine what had happened between Angela and the demon bitch and that same demon and his brother since it was implied as such. Out of all the memories he hoped would stay buried, it would be that one. He couldn't lie to her though since she would get pissed at being lied to. "Uh… yeah. She uh… kidnapped you."

Angela turned and waited for Sam since he was to lead the way. The walking made things easier. "I see." There was a lot she was missing but it was enough to know that Lenya must have found out about the circumstances and decided to exploit it. "I guess the rescue went well since I'm here."

"It did."

"Well at least you and Dean aren't an embarrassment to me," she offered with a smile. She noticed the expression on Sam's face and twitched her head in a curious fashion. "You do know that I have complete faith in you right?"

"I know." Sam knew that the longer he waited to ask, the more awkward it was going to be. Also the potential for misunderstandings was going to be high. He stopped walking, knowing that she would wait for him to move. "Look Angie… neither of us wanted to ask but… ever since you indicated… How much do you remember about…?" He gestured to get his point across.

If it were simple to reveal everything, Angela could have been honest and told the truth. She did remember a few things but not a whole lot and when she looked at it, it was like she was watching someone else's memory. Besides she didn't know how Sam or Dean would take it that the strongest things weren't the things seen but felt and scented. As it were, it felt complicated but she knew that if she said nothing, it would be as bad as when Sam was evasive about his sucking demon blood. Half-truths were just as bad but… "The bits that I asked you about… And it's not a whole lot."

"Good?" Sam had a vague idea since he had seen her sketch book. It had been his suggestion that she draw it when she got frustrated when she started getting bits of her memory back. He had seen some of the sketches and they were really good. They were of the happy times.

"Yes. The last one was the first one of anything bad."

"Is that why you forgot about dinner?"

Angela considered it and it was plausible since it was on her thoughts. She practically turned into a vegetable watching that program. It left her open for thinking. "Pretty much since I vegged out watching… whatever it was."

"A teen heartthrob show about a werewolf saving the world? You?"

Angela shrugged. She didn't even remember why she put it on. It was something to do since they arrived too late in the day to do much in terms of investigating. She wasn't in the mood to read or anything that required too much thought and ended up turning on the TV. "It was something to do and it was a marathon. It's pretty good."

Sam couldn't believe she would watch something like that. It just sounded unlike her but then again that was how she was. She did surprise them with something that they wouldn't have associated with her in a million years. It also made it hard to determine if she was being serious about some of the things she did like meeting a famous person in history like when she mentioned meeting Gandhi and saying that he encouraged her love of fruit and nuts.

Putting his hands in his jacket pocket he made a slight smile that came out like a chuckle, "Secret's safe."

"Good because I'd hate to think of something to get back at Dean with," she replied with a smile. She felt bad that she didn't tell the whole truth about what she remembered but she just needed to think about it some more and just needed time to figure a few things out. "And I'd hate to include you in it if you blabbed."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sam knew she could lay on the pranks and she would get creative. She wasn't above even recruiting Dean's kachina to help. "Then I'm not gonna tempt fate."

"Wise choice." Angela couldn't help but chuckle. She felt a little better about things now. She felt her stomach growl and joked, "I guess we better get going. I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

Sam chuckled at that. It was nice to see that she had an appetite. She did in her mini version but it was a little different. "It's nice to see that you actually crave food. Where are you gonna put it all?"

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Angela replied, "For me to know and you to never find out." She smirked at the look he gave her; it almost was his pouty puppy look. "You know I won't pig out for your benefit."

"It would be a sight. I can imagine you winning a pie eating contest."

Angela raised her brow at that knowing that Sam poked at her liking for pie. It wasn't obscene as Dean's but still funny because she would stoop to scolding either of them for mutilating a piece or lead Dean like a dog on a leash when she made one. "Still not catering to your curiosity." She emphasized her point by tapping her index finger on Sam's chest before turning to head to the diner that was attached to the motel.

"Never thought you would," Sam countered following. He was side by side with her when he dared to lean over and whisper, "But I kind of like the fact you can out eat Dean and still be a lady."

It was effective in getting Angela to stop in her tracks. She blinked at that as she turned to look at Sam. He merely gave a slight shrug and continued on towards the diner leaving her standing there like a gaping idiot. She had no idea what to think about that and it felt weird and not in the bad way but not exactly comfortable either.

Preferring to let it slide for now, she trotted to catch up and said nothing about it much to Sam's disappointment. They met Dean in the diner and he looked impatient at having to wait for them and said something about them both being a head case. Angela laughed at that and said that he was a basket case with regards to his system. It had Dean scowling and Sam laughing. Overall it lightened the awkwardness that Angela had been feeling ever since Sam laid on compliments.

It wasn't too bad since they managed to get a table. Angela wasn't sure what she would have done if they had been put in a booth. It was almost an ingrained habit for her to sit next to Sam but it was also because it was a chance to be close without being overtly obvious about her feelings. Lately… she wasn't sure about it since it seemed that Sam changed overnight to her and it scared her a little. So it helped being at a table. It put her between both Winchesters.

It certainly helped since Sam wasn't too inclined to shower that many compliments on her but it was awkward because Dean was being so nice to her. She took it though since it wasn't as bad. She sensed that it was mostly guilt that prompted him and she could work with that. It was easier to deal with guilt induced politeness than what seemed like a sudden change in someone who was a constant even if he did make the choice to indulge in demon blood.

The evening passed with little incident and Angela was able to retreat to her room and mull over things a bit. She flipped the TV on and the same show she had been watching earlier was on. It really was a marathon and she figured that it wouldn't hurt to watch a bit more. It was more in line with what she was doing in the first place.

At the end of the episode she felt bad for the werewolf hero. It was a thing she understood all too well. The whole destiny thing had a way of getting you down and sometimes it sucked. How many friends had she lost becoming what the stories told? How many gained and were they even solid? Because she was first to admit that she was a bit messed up. Yet she knew that she had been chosen. The very proof was lying in her room next to her bed at the moment.

Pulling her legs up to hug her knees while she watched sitting on her bed, Angela thought about her life and what was now expected. She knew for a long time that she was to step and do what she had to do but she disliked the idea that things were set in stone. Watching the next episode, she pushed it aside as she became absorbed with the show. It allowed her to relax before figuring out what to do in terms of her role for the upcoming case. It certainly was a change of pace from her thinking about and trying to figure out what the hell happened the last two months.

* * *

><p><em>The girl looked around as the tornado came closer. She was holding onto the old man who was bleeding from an injury from a piece of the roof from the barn. She had to get him to the cellar otherwise they would be dead. The horses and the stock had been set loose but…<em>

Angela finished brushing out her hair. It had grown longer the last couple of months. It came to just under her shoulder blades. When she first started hunting with the Winchesters it came to the top of her shoulders. For a long time she kept it short. She started doing it when she changed her name, her outlook on life. It was all part of her trying to forget her life before she died but she learned the hard way that forgetting was hard especially if longevity was in the package.

She finished the last brush as she watched this western doctor show. She liked it because it was about a female doctor trying to live on the frontier. It reminded her of those days and especially when she met up with Samuel Colt a couple of times. It seemed that those days were simpler but then again that was before she actually started having feelings that were different from the familial thing of siblings and close friends.

Watching the program, Angela put down her brush and started stroking her hair. As she watched the doctor as she managed to drag the old man to the storm cellar, she ran her fingers through the dark locks and felt the silky smoothness. She recalled that it was Gabriel that introduced her to the Moroccan oils and that it would keep the sleekness and shine in it. She had been sixteen then and she had been using it since.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, Angela closed her eyes as a feeling overcame her and brought contentment to her. It wasn't like the original feeling that occasionally came up but it was close enough. Along with the feeling, her nose twitched and she could almost smell the scent that helped bring that contentment and she settled on her feet. She felt a low rumble start in the back of her throat and she let it grow as she continued to stroke her locks.

It was a full twenty minutes before she realized that her program was over and she was still stroking her locks. Regretfully she opened her eyes and sighed. Her fingers were still woven in the silky smooth strands. She had felt content, a lot better than what she had been feeling the last couple of days being bothered by new memories and her confusion at Sam's behavior. She felt that she could contribute to the job that Dean had found for them and not feel like she was a burden; she didn't want to feel like she had no clue as to what her purpose was. Unfortunately that content feeling was like a powerful drug; she wanted more of it.

Sighing she went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She had no need for makeup unless she was in the middle of healing with cuts and bruises. Essentially she had looks that most women would kill for. She didn't have any resentment towards her appearance in terms of the definitions of beauty but it was never really important to her. She did have questions about why she looked the way she did, why her eyes were the way they were.

It was when she was eighteen that she had someone who aspired to be her suitor approach her and asked to escort her to a local ball that was being hosted by a noble. Her father had given his permission. As it turned out they were on the lookout for something that could make the ball go south if bodies started dropping. Being the young woman, she liked the idea of going to a social event even though she had reluctance in wearing a dress.

Angela couldn't remember the name of the young man but she did remember what he said about her. He was polite and inquired about her unusual eyes. She had a gift of expression and said that her mother had given them to her. He said that they were lovely and they sparkled but they reflected something about her that was unusual. He was polite enough to continue to be her escort for the rest of the ball but since then she gave up the idea of being able to be noticed.

Other young men came hoping to court her and left thinking she was a bitch most likely or shot down. Even the hunters her father brought home tried to curry favor but she didn't bite. Then her father died and she seemed to have lost any hope for humanity in general. She didn't lose it completely though since she did travel and helped people and they continued to surprise her especially when the little guy had little to a snowball's chance of being victorious.

Angela sighed as she looked at her reflection and contemplated on what to do with her hair. It was business as usual but she felt the need to change things up a bit. Maybe it was the fact that she was watching a television show that reflected a period that she had very good memories of. Maybe it was the need to be in control of something since she couldn't control her memory. Or maybe it was because she reminded herself of a feeling that she craved like she once used to crave demon blood. Either way she decided to forgo the usual style of a knot at the base of her head and put it up in a topknot that allowed her naturally wavy locks to cascade down in an elegant tail.

The last time she had her hair like that was for a cover for a case. She remembered well the effect it had with the style of dress when she sang for the club. That was for a case. This time it was for her own pleasure and to give variation to the usual FBI/law enforcement cover she utilized. This time though she was going as a squint, or a forensic scientist that worked with the FBI on cases that they were called to solve.

Finishing putting her hair up, she took another look of herself in the mirror. She was wearing a crisp white button down shirt that flared over her hips to settle over her slacks. It looked plain and odd especially considering that she was wearing the watch that Dean had given her for her birthday and it had sigils on it and she decided to wear one of her bracers on her right and showed off the sigils that denoted her status as a Champion. It would take away attention from the one tattoo that would be visible on the top of her hand since she didn't want to use makeup. To top it off, there was her necklace that Sam gave her.

She stared at it in the mirror and thought about when Sam put it on her. Twice he did that… the time he gave it to her and when he was turned back into a little kid. Since those times, she never took it off. Absently she examined it in the mirror and noted the bronze sheen of it. It looked cheap but it seemed to have gotten a polish just by her wearing it. The whole natural oils and stuff. The color certain matched the sigils on her gauntlet so it wasn't too out of place.

Picking up the suit jacket, she put it on, taking care to adjust the lapels and the sleeves. She liked them rolled up to three quarter length. Probably left over from the age of dresses but she did like the style of colonial dress even though she disliked wearing skirts. Taking one last look, she thought absurdly that she should be wearing glasses but opted against it. It would be pretty much like any other job.

It wasn't the first time she played a role other than law enforcement. It was just rare to do that at least with the Winchesters but it came from a long time of experience. Sometimes law enforcement didn't always work. She had fun when she became a racer again and it was bonding time with Dean. It was fun to reveal that she actually did race for real. In Lakota she became a Southern belle crime scene analyst and a nightclub singer. Before meeting Chuck, she was just a casual person who wandered into a comic book store and learned about the _Supernatural_ books. Granted it was all doing the same thing which was hunting the fugly, it was different because she changed it up.

The darkest change she had was when she changed her name and outlook on life. It was what it was and now she was here and obviously changing it up again. It felt good but it wasn't really going to cover up the fact that there was that overlooking shadow of what she was supposed to do in terms of what she was to the world at large. There were things that she was supposed to do but she didn't like it. She didn't like it especially now since there were things that affected the way she saw things. For one, she actually wanted to live beyond saving the world now and maybe ten years ago she wouldn't have even considered it, preferring to get it done so that people could go on their merry lives. Things were different now and it was something to think about.

Finishing adjusting her jacket she smoothed down the front and picked up her keys and put them in the satchel bag she dug out. A laptop was in there and for what purpose, she wasn't sure of but it would help. Pretty much it was to look the part. It wouldn't surprise her if she was ready before the boys were since they couldn't seem to do anything without arguing over who had the hot water first or whatever. Her lip twitched at the thought as she closed the door to her room and walked to theirs and knocked.

"Angie, you know you don't have to… Damn you look… awesome."

Angela raised her brow at Dean's assertion and looked at her person. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know but… well for one you let your hair down." Dean gestured towards her trying to make a point. "You almost never do that."

"Change can be a good thing," she offered with a shrug.

"Yeah and I want to ask you out now. And that sounds wrong."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle as she walked in. The bathroom door was closed and she guessed Sam was still getting ready. She knew that Dean saw her as a sister and anything that resembled dating or boyfriend-girlfriend stuff was wrong. "Well I guess I have to accept that as a Dean Winchester compliment. Thanks."

Dean gave a slight smile and went back to where he was channel surfing and tuned into the show he was watching. He was joined by Angela who took an interest in what he was watching and asked what it was. He gave his answer and she accepted it and continued to watch while occasionally pointing out that there were a few things that could have been done better. She ended up telling Dean that she did once work as a doctor… unofficially of course.

Sitting side by side on the edge of the bed was how Sam found them and right away he noticed her hair. The thoughts that went through his head, he was grateful it was in his head. He did find it curious that his brother and Angela were sitting side by side and completely engrossed with what was on the television. Dean he knew made it a pastime. Angela… he never knew her to watch television and often she would do it more to humor them. Right now it was just interesting. He leaned over and asked, "What are you watching?"

"A hospital show. Dr. Sexy M.D. It's based on a book," Dean answered, not really noticing that Angela had stood up and walked over towards Sam.

It surprised Sam but it was quickly gone when she reached for his shirt cuff that he had been struggling with. She eyed it and grabbed a pair of toiletry scissors and made a snip. It seemed that it hadn't been cut right and she just made it bigger. She was quiet about it but Sam couldn't help but smirk at his brother's response and asked, "When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel surfing," Dean defended himself as he stood up to turn the television off. "I don't know what Angie would call it."

"Wallowing or vegging out," she offered as she picked up her bag. She noticed that they were staring at her and she looked at her person. She ran her hands down to smooth things out but this was a bit uncomfortable. "You ready?"

Dean noticed she was looking nervous and it probably didn't help that he was staring because she did look gorgeous. Yeah it was serious getup for the job but… He had pity on her since he knew Sam's ogling wouldn't help either and replied, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Please let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam is trying to go a little further and Angie is not sure of what is going on. At least she and Dean share an interest in Dr. Sexy. Stay tuned for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Uh, one more time? The FBI is here why exactly?"

"Oh I'm not FBI. I'm a scientist," Angela pointed out. It was part of the role she was playing but it was not helped by the fact that she continued to feel the stares from the Winchesters even though their focus was on the job. It sounded stupid to say but she did present herself as a brain and one that obviously had little to no social skills.

Dean helped out a bit, "It might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off."

The sheriff looked at the trio like they were crazy for even coming here for something that was easily explainable. "Bill Randolph died from a bear attack. Why would you even need a scientist to look into that?"

Angela cleared her throat feeling like she was off her game while Sam asked, "How sure are you that it was a bear?"

"What else would it be?"

Angela decided to shoot her mouth off in response and managed to deliver it in a clinical manner that left little doubt that she was a scientist even if it was only a role, "Well whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him… in his bedroom."

Both Winchesters went with it and it was Dean that added, "Is that common? A bear doing all that?"

The sheriff's expression was more towards Angela as he raised his brow. "It depends on how pissed off it is, I guess."

_Yeah and I've seen bears that pissed do a dance._ Angela couldn't help but raise her brow in return. It was always something to hear how people justified the strange and unusual or just flat out ignore them. She had heard a lot and seen a lot so it wasn't too hard to keep a straight face or even appear like she had seen this every day. It just seemed that today was off and she got the feeling that the Winchesters were thinking she shouldn't have come.

The sheriff appeared uncomfortable under her gaze though and added, "Look – the Randolph's way up in High Country. You got trout runs that'll make a grown man weep. And bears."

Angela nodded but her expression didn't change. Perhaps it was being mean but there really wasn't any other way to look at this. Sam though managed to cut in, "Right. What about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman," the sheriff replied with a nod still looking uncomfortable under the gaze Angela was giving.

"And she said it was a bear?" Dean looked at the sheriff trying to clarify what was going on. He hadn't failed to notice that Angela had adopted that thing she did that made you feel like you had to spill everything and no side trips. He was willing to exploit it and he got the feeling that was her intention but it also seemed that she still wasn't on her A-game and it was the best she could do. A conversation for later.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." The sheriff looked at the trio with a look that said that it was just a misunderstanding and there was no need for them to get involved.

That was not going to satisfy them though. A few more questions and they managed to get an interview with Kathy Randolph. Upon meeting her, Angela went into her caring mode that was motherly on some level but also one that was down to business. It was a perfect balance of the sympathy and pulling information. To Dean that was another sign his girl was up to the job but it still wasn't the usual. It started making him have second doubts about suggesting she'd take on a job.

"It's alright Mrs. Randolph. Now we heard that it was a bear but you said it was something else. Could you please tell us?" Angela looked across at the widow and prompted with her features contorted into a look of compassion and prompting.

"No, it must have been a bear," Kathy replied still trying to comprehend what had happened. "I mean, what else could it have been?" She looked mostly at Angela with a plaintive look on her face.

Angela gave a sympathetic smile and reached across and gently grasped the widow's hand and give a gentle squeeze. "Could you tell us what you think you saw?"

"No, I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear," Kathy replied.

Angela knew that people had ways of coping with the strange and unusual. This though was getting a little ridiculous so it must be bad. Luckily Dean decided to step in, "We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

Kathy looked from Dean towards Angela and she felt reassured by the look she was getting. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. "Um… well… It's impossible, but... I could have sworn I saw... the Incredible Hulk."

Angela had heard plenty of things that would cause anyone to stare. She even heard things that made people scream in fright and run for the hills. She heard the ramblings of drugged up people and that was comical. This was a fresh surprise and a glance at the boys told her that they were in a state of disbelief as well. Sam did manage to get out, "The Incredible Hulk?"

"I told you. It's crazy," Kathy said thinking that they thought she was crazy.

"Bana or Norton?"

Sam and Kathy looked at Dean and she said, "Oh no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

It popped out when Angela added, "Good choice." It was at the same time that Dean gave a slight smile and said, "Lou Ferrigno. The spiky-haired Lou Ferrigno."

Sam had heard Angela's comment and looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was on Kathy but not quite. It was like she was stuck in her spaced out mode but clearly aware of everything else that was going on. He then looked at Dean when Kathy verified that she saw the Incredible Hulk attack her husband.

"You think I'm crazy."

That declaration snapped Angela to attention as Dean hastened to reassure the widow, "No, no. It's just... is there... would there be any reason why Lou Ferrigno – the Incredible Hulk – would have a grudge against your husband?"

It was an odd question but what else was there to ask? It wasn't like Dean was mocking her. It was essential for them if they were to figure out how something looking like the Incredible Hulk decided to go on a rampage. Personally Angela thought that Dean could have asked the question better but then again there really wasn't a good way of answering that.

They left feeling like it was a case of weird that was almost too weird. Angela walked towards the Impala in thought as she mulled over what the widow said and what the sheriff told them. The whole idea about the Incredible Hulk had her thinking about a few things especially the absurdity of the whole thing. It was vaguely familiar.

"You've got something."

Angela stopped and turned to look at Dean. "What?"

"That look," Dean pointed out, "Usually means you've got something."

Angela looked at Sam who was trying not to be obvious that he had noticed too but he nodded signaling that she had been projecting that. "Um… just that it seems a bit familiar but I can't put my finger on it and just thinking… probably overthinking everything."

It sounded evasive but Dean knew she wouldn't do that on purpose when she really was unsure. Plus he had noticed how she had been acting and had him wondering if she was spacing out because of a memory coming back or it was a side effect from the spell. He had little idea that it started with Sam's compliments and one that had her unsure of what to do about it. "Okay. You feel like sharing?"

"Not really since I've got nothing." Angela disliked the feeling of being in front of her father and being reprimanded for an infraction that was creeping up. She hid it and looked at Dean, "I do want to look at the house. Maybe my sniffer might help."

Dean raised his brow at that since she was never glib with her ability to sniff out trouble or anything they may be hunting. He let it slide for now since it was going to do nothing but bring about a potential argument. "You sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

In the end, Sam went with Angela and Dean decided to look more into Mr. Randolph as to why he would be targeted by the Incredible Hulk. Sam did the driving since Angela didn't seem inclined to want the chance of driving the Impala and he knew Dean would let her touch the car more readily than he would him. She merely stared out the window deep in thought and seemed to watch the landscape go by. It was a bit unnerving.

"Your thoughts are rather loud."

Sam glanced at her and found that she was looking at him. He didn't fail to notice that she kept her hair down. A lock was draped over her shoulder and looked like the ocean; it had a gentle wave to it. In honest truth he liked it that way. He understood why the need to keep it up but he preferred it down. It looked silky and smooth.

Seeing that she was giving him a look, he replied, "Just wondering what's going on and trying to figure out how to ask without pissing you off."

"As I said, just overthinking a lot."

Sam wasn't too sure but he knew that pestering her wasn't going to win any points. But he was concerned. If the spell did have an adverse effect on her, then he wanted to know to be able to fix it. He did aim to make up as much as he could to her even if she didn't think it was necessary. He risked it, "Just making sure. Um… Angie… I just want to make sure…"

"I don't know," Angela answered, knowing what Sam was getting at. She wasn't sure. "I just… I think it's thinking too much about a lot of things. But it won't affect the job. I just find it odd."

Sam had pulled up to the Randolph residence at that moment. Killing the engine he turned to look at her. She was looking back at him with a sincere expression. He nodded, "Okay. Just… will you say something if it doesn't feel right?"

"I will. I promise."

Sam felt better about the whole thing and let it go. He knew she kept her word if he gave it. He gave a gentle nudge to her arm and they got out of the car to investigate. He was glad that they were doing this. It felt like it did when she was small but he was astute enough to know that it was going to be different since she was an adult and she didn't remember. Besides what a child felt was way different than an adult.

"That's a big hole."

Sam had to agree at the hole that was where a door was supposed to be. Angela was standing in front of it and staring at it like she hadn't seen anything like it before. He watched as he saw her nose actually twitch indicating she was sniffing out what was there. He decided to leave her to it. Part of things getting back to more or less normal was to let her do what she could do and carry on. His own looking around had him find something that was most unusual.

* * *

><p>Dean spent his afternoon looking at the laptop and reading up on the victim. He also took time to mull over what he had been noticing regarding his girl and his younger brother. He it had hit Sam hard when it was revealed that she didn't remember almost any of the time she had spent in her mini size. He noticed the slight look of disappointment on his brother's face.<p>

He didn't blame Sam for feeling that way. For the most part his little brother had been her primary caretaker; he spent more time with her and he had to deal with Francis the big bitch when things went south. He even had a couple of pictures, actually a lot, to help with her memory problems but he hesitated.

She had asked him not to say anything to Sam about her feelings and as far as he knew, that rule was still in effect. It had been hard since Sam was seemingly oblivious to everything that was painfully obvious to him. He really thought that it changed since they spent so much time together the past couple of months. Being the older brother was starting to become a pain and on top of that they had the damn Apocalypse to worry about. Maybe Sam was right in asking him if he had hit menopause.

Shaking his head at that, Dean went back to reading the article on the 'bear attack' and more information on the victim. It was something he wanted to talk to Angela about in private anyway and he was concerned about a few things too. Focusing on the case kept him focused on what needed to be done and occupied his thoughts to the point where he didn't need to look up when the door opened and Sam walked in followed by Angela though he did and couldn't help but stare at her.

It was weird ogling her like he would any of his other one night stands because she was not nor was she ever going to be like that. She was his sister and that was wrong on so many levels. He couldn't help it though because she was that attractive. She was a beauty and because she decided to go long with her hair and leave it down, it was distracting. The attractiveness factor went considerably up and Dean contemplated teasing his brother about how many guys she had following her just because of her hair alone. It would definitely drive Sam insane and he had seen it.

Going on a limb in chick flick mode, Dean figured she was just changing things because too much had happened. Some of it was beyond her control like the memory thing. He was no shrink but he did remember reading somewhere that changes in appearance or habits was often the sign of something larger going on in the head. So he was concerned but he was going to take a leaf out of Sam's book and not pester her and hoped that she would come to him. She did when she needed some sort of advice regarding her feelings for Sam.

He couldn't resist saying, "Get a date while you were out?"

"Not unless you count the smells of nature a date," Angela replied back.

"Then I guess I'll have to ask ya."

Angela chuckled, not seeing Sam's dark look being shot at his brother. "I don't call bar food a date."

Dean saw Sam's look and ignored it but knew he would catch ire later. He laughed at her response and got down to business, "So you two find anything?"

"A house," Angela replied with a straight face as she found one of their books and bent to look at it. "Along with a giant eight foot wide hole where the door used to be."

"A Hulk sized hole?" It was weird but Dean had to ask.

"Maybe."

Sam managed to get over himself after Angela reported in and asked his brother, "What about you?"

"Well it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two accounts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions," Dean replied as he leaned forward to read out loud what he had been reading. He looked up at his brother and added, "You might say, you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

The way how Dean said that made Sam think about it a little and he said, "So, a hot-head, getting killed by TV's greatest hot-head. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?"

Angela perked up and looked at Sam with a frown, "Are you thinking a trickster?"

"Not a trickster, _the_ Trickster," Dean answered, emphasizing his dislike of the being that thought it funny to ice him over a hundred times.

"There are other kinds," Angela pointed out. "Coyote is one and virtually harmless."

"Not this guy Angie," Sam replied softly, catching her attention. He wondered if she remembered when they went through their own groundhog day. "You remember right?"

"I know who you're talking about but it's not like I remember seeing him." At the looks she was getting, Angela explained, "It was like having a veil draped over my face. I could see everything but this guy and his voice was distorted. I don't know why… but I will concede a trickster since they do like to give just desserts."

"It actually makes sense," Sam said as he pulled out the candy wrappers and put them on the table with the laptop. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

Dean picked up one of them and looked at them. "Sweet tooth. Screwing with people before you kill them… sure looks like the Trickster."

"Looks like it," Sam replied.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since the Mystery Spot." Dean definitely was up for killing him and almost didn't see the look that Sam was shooting him. "What?"

"You sure you wanna kill him?" Sam had an idea forming and he just hoped that Dean wouldn't bite his head off for this.

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean asserted. "Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times." He looked at Sam and recognized something was going on in that freakishly scary brain of his. "What do you have in mind? If you don't wanna kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?" Sam knew that Dean wasn't buying it and hurried to explain, "Look, think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

While Sam was trying to explain the merits of talking to the Trickster and asking for his help in ending the Apocalypse, Angela was examining the wrappers. She was well aware of the characteristics of tricksters in general. It was true that they did like their sweets. She remembered Coyote had a thing for honey and it had to be a specific kind but sometimes you could tempt him with orange blossom honey. Besides Coyote wasn't really a killer unless he had to.

_I don't kill unless they truly deserve it. It has to be a travesty._

Coyote told her that when he explained why he didn't kill a foolish human but he taught him a pretty good lesson. While she wasn't one to actually declare such a judgment, she didn't feel worthy and she didn't feel it was her place, she understood his reasoning. Most people needed a bit of a harsh just desserts lesson to set them straight. So she knew it wasn't Coyote that was killing people.

Randolph was a bastard who had a temper. That didn't warrant killing him or having him killed by TV's greatest hothead. This was a different trickster with a different kind of agenda. She knew that and she knew that both Winchesters were in agreement that it was the one that messed with them before. It frustrated her because she remembered but she hadn't been able to get a good look at that particular trickster.

Angela picked up the wrappers that Sam had brought. He must have found them when she was inspecting the hole and sniffing around. She couldn't get much. There wasn't anything that signified monster or even ghost. It was different and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The scent was familiar but it was too faded to get a good read on it. She looked at the wrapper and decided to try something a bit more direct.

She could hear Sam and Dean arguing over the pros and cons of talking to the trickster but she tuned it out. Instead she focused on the wrapper. She was well aware that she was going to look like a dog sniffing garbage but it was the best she could do in a case like this. Tentatively she raised the wrapper and started sniffing. She wasn't self-conscious about putting it to her nose in front of the Winchesters.

Bringing it to her nose, she could pick out the distinct smells of chocolate and milk, cream and sugar. She remembered when she had the Mesoamerican version of chocolate drink. It was vastly different to the European version and her favorite mix involved some chili peppers that had her rapid fire Spanish and other languages like there was no tomorrow. She had to go past that and look for something not associated with sugar. That actually sounded ridiculous but it was the best she could do in terms of distinguishing things.

It was a simple plan and it started to work until she picked out a couple of other scents that she needed to sort out. She sniffed the wrapper and then went to the air. She followed it like a bloodhound would. Her head was lifted as she sniffed the air and it led her to where the boys were. Normally she would have stopped and thought of something else but she was on the trail and she felt compelled to continue so she circled, first stopping by Dean and looking like she was listening and surveying what he was doing while sniffing until she got to Sam and then she stopped. She moved her head slightly while still sniffing until she turned and then looked at nothing in particular.

She realized that something wasn't right in the way she was approaching Sam and stopped herself before it got out of hand. At the same time she managed to separate out everything once she focused and she had the scent. It was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at Dean who was looking at her with a raised look, never mind what Sam was looking at her like. She took it and said, "I think I can pick out your trickster if he shows up. Then maybe you can get your five minutes and talk to him."

It became a bit awkward until Angela cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me," and left. She didn't stop until she was at her room with her back pressed against the door. She put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, feeling her hair and took a couple of breaths. She had no idea what just happened and it startled her. What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Hulk killing a guy? Sounds like something is up and it doesn't help that something is going on with Angie. Stay tuned for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a waiting game for the Trickster to show up. The best thing to do was to wait and prepare. The Winchesters knew that he liked to take several victims so it was just a matter of when he shows up. Sam had the police scanner tuned to pick up anything that would indicate a presence of the Trickster. Dean took to sharpening the stake to kill him. Angela stayed in her room trying to figure out what was going on and why she almost turned predator on Sam. Currently she was holding her cell phone to her ear and listening to the explanation being given to her.

_I'm telling ya. That is exactly what it is._

"No. That's not it. Jo you're talking complete shit." Angela paced around her room feeling like she was going to go into a panic attack mode. "It's gotta be an effect of the spell."

_You know I only know what is in the book in front of me. It would be better if you saw someone who would know._

"No way."

_Well then that is what I have for you._

"But… it's not possible." Angela was well aware that she was sounding rather pathetic but she was having trouble believing it. "I haven't had this before."

_First for everything, Angie. Besides you always were an exception to the rule and I know how much you really like Sam._

"Shut up."

_Angie, you know I have nothing against it. I kind of like the idea of you and Sam together. You forget you possessed me for some time._

Angela rolled her eyes slightly at that. How could she forget? Of course she knew a few things too. "Yeah and that is a two way street sister."

_And you know that there is nothing up there that you haven't already embarrassed or teased me about._

"That's what you think."

_You are evil at times Angie… but it's what I like about you. Or maybe say love about you since you are like a big sister._

"Not a very good one." Angela sighed feeling calmer than she was earlier. She was still panicked at what was going on and it worried her. She didn't want to hurt either Winchester if it got out of control. "What would I do without you Jo?"

_Crash and burn as usual. Listen I know you don't think it is possible but it is. You need to be careful the next couple of days. Avoid the heavy duty sniffing._

"You might as well ask me to stop breathing." Angela rubbed her forehead even though she wasn't getting a headache. "Why did it have to be the nose when the sanctuary trip helped me?" She knew that Jo wouldn't understand what she was talking about but would listen. It wasn't fair to the girl but she didn't want to talk to Akira or Fiona, Ellen would worry and probably hop on the next bus over to babysit her and she definitely couldn't tell Bobby. Jo she picked to talk to because she knew the girl would do her best and she felt safer talking to her. "I can't because I have the scent of the bastard we're after."

_You can do that?_

"Yeah," Angela said with slight hesitancy. Of all things, Jo picked up on that; she was a lot like Dean when it came to dropping the unexpected bombshells on people. "I can tell people by particular scents and it's hypersensitive at times."

_I don't suppose a clothespin would work._

"Very funny. No."

_Okay then try not to sniff Sam. That actually sounded weird saying that._

"I don't sniff them. I was focused on the job and then I was attracted to Sam's scent and followed it like a bloodhound would after I isolated the others." Angela had hissed her answer in a whisper, fearing that she would be overheard through the walls since her room was next door to the Winchesters. "That is not normal."

_It is if you are you know… And you and I both know that you are attracted to him. He is pretty cute._

"And I tell you it is not possible. It was just the scent. It was like a drug and…"

_Did you purr?_

"What?" Angela had been in the middle of a rant when Jo interrupted her with her question. It sounded odd and she had asked the question to clarify.

_Did you purr? You know it is a special kind of call._

Angela felt like the blood was draining from her face. What? It was absurd. "Purr? Call? All I did was growl in my throat and it happened because I was feeling happy at the time."

_My mistake then but that is one of the reasons. It's like staking a potential claim._

"You make it sound like I'm an animal."

_Hey your genes, your kind. You really should talk to an expert._

"No." Angela didn't want anyone to know. She would just have to deal with it like everyone else. It was just one of those things that was coincidence or the universe was fucking with her as usual. That was all. "I'll take care of it."

_Uh-huh._

"Jo."

_Alright, I believe you. But Angie this does not mean that it is a simple fix. It could linger and since you travel 24/7 with them…_

"I'll handle it."

_Okay, okay. I won't tell Mom about it for now. I can practically hear the 'speech' she is gearing up. I think she's been waiting to give it to you since you came home. And she already gave it to me when I left to go hunt so you have no leverage._

"Can we call this a word between friends and sisters?"

_You know I won't say anything but Angie you need to really find someone who knows about it. I don't want you end up doing something you'll regret because you don't have all the facts. Even if it may be a fluke._

Angela sighed and nodded, "I know. I just… I did need to talk to someone but someone who wasn't…"

_Like Mom. I get it and I promise not to say anything unless you want me to. Listen, I'll email you everything I have here. I'm just lucky I managed to snake it from Mom before I left the Roadhouse last time. Kind of explains a few things._

Angela made a slight humming sound. She was fine now and ready to go after anything that might get the idea to deliver just desserts. "Thanks Jo. I'll check later."

_Anytime… and I mean that. I'll even help you set up a date with Sam._

"Bye Jo." Angela disconnected the call and leaned against her door. She slid to the floor as she released the air she had been holding in. She rubbed the base of her palm on her forehead since it was a soothing thing. This really sucked in timing and she was certain it was a fluke. After all she had been around the Winchesters earlier. This only occurred because she was focused on picking out scents.

That was it. It was just the scents and she even admitted that her own sense of smell was hypersensitive. That was courtesy of her healing at the healer's sanctuary. They did tell her that it was a give and take kind of thing when they changed her so that her reaction to adamantium silver was more like the reaction of a dhampir who had a vampire parent that was born. At the time she didn't fully consider the implications of that. Now it just seemed to bite her in the butt now.

It was okay now since she had calmed down. Still she had no idea how the boys would take it unless they would be nice or completely blind and accept it as hunting behavior. Knowing Sam though, he would think that it was an aftereffect of the spell. It seemed a logical and convenient scapegoat for something that she was certain was a fluke. It just sucked not having much in terms of memory to fall back on and figure things out. She would just have to get Jo's information and just deal with it. It was stupid but it seemed to be the best she could do.

Calm now, Angela looked at her bed and then noticed that something was off. It wasn't bad but something she would have noticed and done a quiet inquiry. She could do that now since she was done being like a freaked out girl. She stood up and left her room and headed next door. She had a key and opened the door to let herself in as quietly as possible since she was still embarrassed by her behavior earlier.

"You figure it out?"

Angela looked up to see Dean. Next to him was a stick of wood that had been sharpened. On his lap was Absolution and he had a polish rag in his hand. She replied, "Yeah. Like I said. Comes around, I'll get the drop on him."

Dean nodded. He had asked in a roundabout way if she was okay since he was certain Sam would pounce on her. Something was up with what happened and he figured best to just not acknowledge it and go with what had to do with the case. If it were serious, she would say something and if not to him, then Sam or both. "Okay then. Oh I thought that I'd give Absolution a spit and shine. She seems to like it."

Angela blinked and gave a slight eye roll the same time Sam did. She knew how much her soul blade liked being handled by Dean. "You have no idea."

Dean grinned and went back to it, "That's right you want it bad huh?" He chuckled when the blade pulsed.

Angela put a hand to her forehead, "If it gets rowdy take it to the bathroom."

"Or get another room," Sam added as he adjusted the police scanner. He waited until Angela sat at the table across from him and looked at her as she seemed to sit there. Her long locks were an effective shield at hiding her face when she tipped her head down. "He's been doing that the past five minutes."

"Then he's just getting started." Angela took a breath and looked at Sam and added, "Because I have to put up with her afterwards." Her mouth was pulled into a slight grin.

Sam grinned in reply. They always were able to agree that Dean had a way of turning certain things into porn like polishing Absolution. It made him feel better about the fact that Dean had taken it earlier from her room. He actually waited to hear her start screaming or come in with her cold shoulder as she looked for it. The fact that she didn't was clear that she was still agitated by the awkwardness from earlier. "And I have to put up with Dean."

"You've been doing it all your life. You'll live," Angela replied teasing. She brushed back a stray lock and tucked it behind her ear and adjusted in her seat. She looked at the scanner and asked, "Anything yet?"

"Just listening."

Angela nodded and leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. It was a waiting game now. She decided to relax a little. She drifted off to sleep feeling comfortable and her ear was listening to the scanner.

It was relatively quiet and all three were content to waiting for what they needed to know. Dean had gone back to making his stake sharper after having his fun with Absolution. Sam was still listening to the scanner occasionally glancing at Angela who was sound asleep and looking content.

_I think I got something at the old mill._

_What are you looking at there, son?_

_ Honestly, Walt, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just… send everybody._

Angela had her eyes opened and narrowed in that concentrating manner. She turned towards the scanner and leaned over to listen much to the surprise of Sam. She turned her head to listen more like she was trying listen beyond what was easily heard. Her eyes were looking off in the distance and they moved quickly while she was listening.

_Alright, stay calm, stay by your car, help's on the way._

"That sounds weird," Dean said.

"Weird enough to be our guy?"

Angela listened some more before straightening up. "I'm willing to go with it." She looked at the pair before going to pick up Absolution. "Let's go have a chat."

* * *

><p>The scent was strong at the mill as Angela stared up at the building. She recognized it from the wrappers and she felt her nose twitch. Definitely their guy was there.<p>

"You got em Angie?"

Angela heard Dean but continued to look at the building. She moved her head to survey the place and get a good whiff. It didn't help that she was picking up Sam's scent strongly too and it was driving her crazy since she wasn't following through with what she wanted to do. She forced her focus to remain on the job and took a sniff. "Scent is fading a bit but he's still here."

Dean looked at her. She looked jumpy and it only started the moment Sam came to stand by her. Something was definitely going on. At least she was sure and he trusted her. "Alright then." Looking around he added, "Well if there was a murder here, there should be police cars. There's nobody. How does that look to you?"

"Crappy," Sam said as he and Dean went to the trunk and pulled out their wooden stakes.

Angela was still staring at the building. The scent was stronger and was awfully familiar. Her mind was fuzzy about it but it was fighting to become clear and it wasn't helping that her body wanted to move and stalk Sam like a predator… and not in the hunting way. She was snapped out of it when she felt the hilt of Absolution touch her arm. Absently she grabbed the sword while still staring at the building. "Let's go," she said and entered the building.

What happened, Angela didn't expect and she spun a little on her heels to look around before looking at her person. She was dressed like a hunter but she was wearing a coat that looked like the one Murrieta gave her but it felt different. Not liking the feeling that was starting to creep up, she turned towards the door she came through and opened it. It revealed the inside of a mansion like place and she closed it quickly and turned around trying to figure out what just happened.

A buzzing sound occurred and she twitched her head to the side slightly as she listened. She then whipped her hand out to the side and she felt her fingers close on the buzzing thing. She brought the thing and peered at it. It was one of those electric buzzing drones and it looked like a flying bug. She peered at it.

"Nice catch. Your reflexes are getting top notch."

Angela looked up to see a young boy that reminded her of Isaj grinning at her. He was holding a computer pad thing and looked like a happy little puppy. She raised her brow at him. "Uh…"

"They're good… for a vamp. I mean you're different from…"

Angela blinked and looked around and realized that she was in some sort of training area. It was nothing like Karnak and definitely wasn't her play area at Bobby's. It looked like there was state of the art equipment here or something. She looked at the bug and then at her clothes. At least Absolution was by her side and it was actually on a buckle on her side and not across her back as usual. She looked at the kid who was still babbling about how her skills were good for being a vampire but they were not the same as a werewolf's.

Angela ignored what was being said and started walking around the premises and she wasn't too surprised that the kid was tagging along after her. She started to sprint to run around to try and figure out what was going on and all the while kept an eye out for Sam and Dean. She was certain they had been behind her. The only thing she could pick up was their scent and even though she was still crazy when it came to Sam's it was overpowered by the worry she was starting to feel.

The attack came from the left but she was ready for it. She turned into the attack and bent low. When her attacker was on her back, she stood up and launched him into the air, not caring if he hit wall or not. She whirled ready for another attack and it came as soon as her attacker was on his feet and charged.

It was more of second nature to use what she had in her environment and in her hands. It was like fighting when she first started out with the Winchesters. Using the bug, she opened her palm and slammed it in her attackers face. He screamed in pain and gave her a backhand for her troubles. It sent her flying and she landed on the ground on her back. It hurt but her adrenaline was up and she rolled to her feet.

Even though this place wasn't familiar to her, the threat was very real and she went with what she knew how to do and that was to defend herself. She fended off the attacks of her attacker until she managed to pin him and pulled out her sword. She was ready to chop off his head when her upraised hand was grabbed and the kid was saying, "Whoa there. Don't kill him."

Angela pushed the kid off and turned to face him and demanded, "What do you mean?" She glared at the kid. She wanted answers.

She almost missed the strike but she grabbed the offending hand and twisted the arm behind her attacker's back. She pushed and rammed him into a wall and leaned in with her weight. She growled, "I don't appreciate being blindsided. So either one of you tells me what the fuck is going on or I'm gonna start doing more than spar."

"You know why you're here but very good on the demands," her pinned attacker was saying. He pushed against her grip. He couldn't move since she had him pinned fairly well. He tried again but was met with resistance. He grunted and added, "Could you let me go. I would like to at least compliment face to face."

Angela looked at the kid who was looking a bit nervous and then at her prisoner. Taking a chance, she let him up. When he turned around, she was struck by a face that was similar to Liam's but had that cocky swagger that Austin got sometimes. She swore that she had seen that face before but she kept up the look she was giving.

Her former prisoner rubbed his jaw and looked at her, "You're good." He surveyed her person and added, "Looks like you've healed up pretty good."

At that Angela took a look down. It was then that she noticed a bandage on her wrist and was aware of the itchy feeling of gauze on her torso. How the hell did she get injured? She replied, "It was nothing."

"Keep telling yourself that. You were a mess when I brought you in."

Angela raised her brow at that. She glanced at the kid who was shuffling on his feet. He looked sheepish when the other handed him back his near mutilated bug. She looked at him and asked, "So are you keeping me prisoner, flea bag?"

She didn't care that she heard the hiss from the kid. She knew what the man was in front of her. She could tell by the smell though it was probably messed up from everything but it was one of her more reliable senses. She narrowed her eyes at the werewolf she was facing to indicate that she wasn't playing around.

The werewolf returned the look with a firm look and studied her. He nodded and replied, "No. You can leave but just remembered I saved you. You were prepared to die. You still want to do that, go ahead." He turned to leave. He had reached the corner and paused and turned and looked at her. He added, "There are things worth dying for but sometimes it's the things worth _living_ for are worth the fight."

Angela stared at the werewolf. She had heard that before. She started to mull on that when she heard the kid hiss again. She turned to look at him and he said, "You are either really brave or maybe plain stupid… to talk to him like that."

"Who?"

The kid looked at her like she was an idiot. He gestured in the direction that the werewolf had left in. "Him! Connor Vance."

Angela blinked as she heard the name. No wonder the guy looked so familiar. But it was highly impossible and improbable. She looked around in confusion and got a better look of her surroundings. There was no way since she was very familiar with certain things. There was no way this had to be real. Looking at the kid again, she realized she knew his name, which was Bobby. Like she could forget that but this was…

_How the hell did I end up in the show Connor?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well it looks like it might be the work of the Trickster so time to hunt the bastard. Wait, where the hell did Angie end up? Stay tuned for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you okay?"

Angela looked around. No things were definitely not okay. She was not seeing anything that resembled a film crew or anything related to the realm of television. This was very real and she contemplated on what the trickster they were after had in mind.

The obvious choice was the fact that he wanted her separated from the boys. For what reason, she had no idea. She needed to find a way out or get a ahold of… Was it even possible to call for Castiel? She had his cell phone number since he was cut off from heaven. True he could respond if she projected enough distress or a sense of urgency.

"Lexi, what's up?"

Angela stopped and looked at the kid. She knew that wasn't her name but she responded all the same. It was more a matter of the fact that she was the only person there. She saw that her behavior was probably freaking him out so she softened her movements and looked at the kid, "I'm just… a little out of it still. When I get into the mode… Hard to shut off the adrenaline. It's okay Bobby."

Bobby relaxed a little as he held his little bug in his hand with his controller. He smiled tentatively, "That's good. Connor said that you might be a little out of it and wigging out. I know vamps and werewolves don't exactly get along but…"

"Nothing to it," Angela replied. Tentatively she reached out to give a pat to the kid's shoulder. It seemed to be the right thing but the kid was still nervous around her. At least he let her touch him. She looked around and studied the scene.

Bobby just stood there looking at her. Tentatively he said, "You know maybe you should get back to light training. You're still recovering from…"

Angela turned to peer at the kid. He looked almost afraid to point out that she had injuries. She couldn't feel them because she technically wasn't hurt. She was in a freaking television show that seemed too real to be comfortable with. Still she was going to play along for a while until she figured out what was going on and the end game. That it was the Trickster that Sam and Dean had a beef with she couldn't deny and she was willing to go with that one. It was not like she was not familiar with this guy that thought it funny to kill Dean over a thousand times.

She remembered the Mystery Spot very well but refrained from mentioning it. Mostly it was out of respect for Sam. She knew it affected him deeply and then the six months afterwards when Dean died… She remembered the drunkenness coupled with the moments of sobriety and focus when they hunted… It was a major trip down memory lane for her. She thought that cruel. Then again some tricksters hit very hard.

She started walking through the grounds or set or whatever it was called and looked around not minding that Bobby was following her. It was like he was her keeper or trainer or something. She was going to have to figure that one out. She glanced at him and asked, "Do you know what exactly happened to… me?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well… Connor was chasing after the thing that had been killing girls over in Compton and… Well he found you fending off the guy and you were bleeding to death. He brought you here and…"

Angela nodded as she listened. It sounded like when the Harvelles took her in. She actually had been on a case and came across Harvelle. She protected him but because she had been low on funds and not eating it took its toll on her. She managed to save Harvelle but she got the worst of it. Thinking about it now Harvelle could have killed her right then and there. He knew what she was and yet he let her live and brought her to the Harvelle home.

_I saw a girl who needed help. I still do._

Angela felt grateful for the Harvelles. Ellen became a mother to her; that woman never failed to look after her and even scolded her. Wherever she was did end up being a stroll down memory lane. The thing was, she didn't quite get the reason for why she was here and not with the boys. "I guess I have you to thank right? You fixed me up?"

Bobby looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. Um, you woke up and tried to…"

"I'm sorry," Angela apologized. She looked at her hands and then at the kid. "Is that why you are afraid of me?" She had no idea what was the relationship between who the kid thought she was and him. She needed some context.

"Well… you are a vamp. My kind are supposed to hate your kind," Bobby offered with a shrug. "Thing is the way Connor tells it, you saved him and you didn't have to. You just jumped right in and pulled the thing off of him or rather it got a nice chunk of you instead of him." Bobby cleared his throat as he started to inspect his bug. "Well this is not too badly damaged. I'll get it going again and when you want…"

"I'd like that." Angela looked at the kid and smiled in a reassuring way. She was relieved that the kid smiled back in a way that signified he wasn't afraid. "You don't have to be afraid of me kid."

"I know now," Bobby replied. He smiled at her. "I'll go and fix this up for another run and reset." He turned to go back to his area. He paused and added, "You can wander around here. If anything most people aren't hurt here. Connor takes care of them especially if they are wrongfully persecuted."

"Thanks," Angela replied after looking around. "I think I'll take a look around. How about you call me when you're ready?"

"Will do. I guess that's why you're called Alexi," Bobby said before disappearing towards a building that was probably the kid's workshop. It was the area she had come from when she walked into the place.

After the kid left, Angela turned to look around. If she was going to figure out what the hell was going on and find Sam and Dean. She looked at her person and found that she was dressed like she normally would and the trench coat was like the one Murrieta gave her except it looked more like a trench coat and it had a hoodie attached to it. She relaxed a little since she was in clothing that was comfortable to her.

Angela started walking around to get a good look at the place. She didn't leave the grounds since she wasn't sure if it was a spell or something else that the Trickster had in mind. She surveyed her surroundings while going through her pockets. She was relieved that she had the basics; this show was sort of in the modern world. One thing that was a relief was that she had a cell phone, hers, and it worked. When she tried to use it though, she got some number of a pizza joint and she frowned at it. She then tried a couple of other numbers.

_This is Dean's other cell. Leave a message._

_ This is Sam. Leave a message._

"Sam, when you get this, give me a call," Angela said leaving a message while frowning. Neither of them would ignore her call unless something was going on… or they were pissed.

Since cell phones were out of the picture, she decided to go with the next thing. She was skeptical that it would work since Castiel had explained to her that he had dampened their connection when she was under the spell. It would have worn off when she was changed back but she knew that he had been cut off from heaven and that would have seriously affected his ability.

_A guardian is bound to respond no matter what. If there is a hint that the charge is under duress…_

"Yeah and the times you came when I wasn't technically under duress," Angela muttered as she looked around with her hands on her hips. She sighed as she debated the pros and cons. She didn't want to bring harm to Castiel. Even though the angel had done a few things to get on a shit list she had, she still loved him and that was saying something since she thought most of them were dicks.

There wasn't much choice. Looking around and adjusting her stance, she took a breath and closed her eyes. _Cas, if you can hear me… I need your help. Something is not right here._

It was the best she could think of and she had no idea how long it would take the angel to respond. She didn't even know if she did it right or not. The times he did show up, he sensed it but it took work to even try and send something back. The thing was she could feel anything that he felt if he was in trouble. She knew when he was getting angel reamed back to heaven and she knew for sure when he was killed. The whole thing since the breaking of the last seal…

"This is a first that you've called for me actively."

Angela sighed in relief as she turned around to face the angel. "Well considering that your number led me to some pizza joint in Nebraska, it was the only option."

Castiel frowned at the knowledge that his number wasn't working. "My number is not a pizza joint."

"Not the point Cas," Angela replied, "But relevant since it seems that something didn't want me to make contact with the outside. At least not from this place." She looked around to make sure no one noticed that someone that didn't belong was there.

"Where is this place?" Castiel looked around. He had picked up Angela's request for help and followed it like a beacon. Where he ended up, he could tell it wasn't someplace normal and the confused state his charge was in…

"I think it is the Vance Manor located somewhere in Vancouver, Canada," Angela replied as she turned back towards the angel. She could tell he wasn't going to get it so she explained, "It's from a television show."

"That does not seem possible," Castiel replied looking around.

"It is," Angela replied as she looked around. She turned her attention back towards the angel and noted some things weren't all right with the angel. She took a moment to study him. "Cas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The important thing is that you are safe."

Angela wasn't putting up with it. It seemed that all the males in her life, human and nonhuman were determined to play macho with her. She put her hands on her hips, "Cas." She waited until the angel was looking at her. "It's bad isn't it?"

Castiel looked at Angela almost sheepishly. That is if it were possible for the angel to even look like it. He admitted, "It is becoming increasingly difficult. What I can do is starting to diminish."

"So me calling you didn't help."

"It is of no consequence. You are important."

Angela sighed and gave a slight smile of pride at the angel. He knew she was going to go into a self-deprecating mode the moment she heard that she may have made his limited powers worse. "As long as it has nothing to do with everything else when you say that, then I'll accept it even if I don't want to."

Castiel nodded feeling relieved that she wasn't going to be too hard on herself. It didn't help that his search for God was draining on him as well but he wasn't going to let her know that. "You are… important to me."

"And you're trying too hard Cas," Angela replied with a knowing smile, "But it is appreciated all the same. And I thank you for it."

Castiel looked back at her, not showing his feelings. It seemed that coming back and responding to her calls of distress or just seeing ever since he pulled Dean from Hell had awakened the feelings he first started to have. He looked around trying to make sense of this place since he could tell that it was not making her comfortable. He tried to ascertain signs of foul play which obviously was evident since she said that they were in some television show.

"Cas, I need to find Sam and Dean." Angela looked at the angel and they started walking the grounds. It might as well have the appearance of normal. "We entered the warehouse together but we were separated."

"Perhaps this being thinks you would break them free before doing what it wants to do."

"Always a possibility since I did go all alpha on Lenya's ass the last time." Angela paused and looked at the angel. "Don't' say anything."

"Your denying of having your memory returned in some places is not productive," Castiel uttered in a near deadpan tone.

"And you don't have to look at the wary glances or looks of concern or even ones of sadness all the time," Angela countered raising her voice slightly. "They treat me like China sometimes and it makes me feel useless."

"You've always been honest."

"Oh yeah and if I said something about that, they'd feel guilty and then I'd feel guilty. Vicious cycle Cas from the worst messed up psyche to the messed up lives." Angela stopped and put a hand to her forehead and started rubbing it. She was going to work herself up into a headache if she didn't stop. "Sorry Cas. I've been… more emotional than usual. I just hate that there are two months missing of my life and then I feel Sam changed completely… I know I should get back to the case at hand."

"You have done a lot to carry on the way you have," Castiel offered. He felt her emotions through their bond and he wanted to make things right in any way he could. "You feel you have to shoulder burdens for other people and it isn't always so. Sam and Dean know this which is why they want to help."

Angela paused in her walking and looked up at the sky. She could see stars and wondered how real they were. Sighing she replied, "I know. It's just frustrating and… some things make me nervous. Just working it out. I guess I'll figure it out. I always do."

"You don't' have to do it alone."

"I know." Angela sighed, ready to go. She really needed to find better ways of dealing. "So… how can we find the Winchesters?"

"Perhaps you're the key."

* * *

><p>Sam had been hit hard before. He had suffered injuries and one that would have crippled him for life but never had he been hit that hard. Wryly he thought, <em>That's why they call it Nutcracker.<em> He tried to work over his pain while working at being pissed at the Trickster for making him and Dean play this sick ass game of his.

It was funny to find out that Dean was not just a channel surfer but a fan of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ but not so funny when Dean got shot in the back for real. He actually had a moment of panic and was willing to turn to Angela for help. Even in extreme crisis she was the calm one and again he was reminded how much he had come to depend on her. Kind of made him feel that he truly didn't learn his lesson. Yet he managed to patch Dean up and now they were on this game show and he just got busted in the nuts.

"You okay?"

Sam looked at his brother who looked like what just happened had been done to him. There was some sympathy there though but he was in too much pain and shot Dean a look. How the hell did he think he was? He was not okay. He'll live but not okay.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and the lights started flashing. Sam looked up and around as Dean did. "Now what?"

The doors opened and in walked in Castiel. The angel looked around at the scenery like he was confused. He turned to look back from where he came from.

"Is this another trick?" Sam was relieved someone familiar was there but it would be cruel and unusual punishment if it were.

"It's me," Castiel said making no introductions. He looked behind him and out stumbled Angela dressed as she was from wherever she had come from. She looked around and said, "Well that one worked."

"Angie, what… what are you doing here?"

Angela looked at the scene and then at Sam, "Looking for you."

"All three of you have been missing for days," Castiel added.

"You changed your clothes?" Dean was surprised at Angela's get up. The situation was dire but him being him, he couldn't help but notice and ask. She looked normal to him but she was wearing clothes he hadn't seen before.

"Did you get hurt?"

It was not the time to ask but Sam noticed right away the bandage on her wrist. He didn't see anything that resembled a bloodstain but still… If she was hurt or had been hurt and he couldn't do anything about it, it would come back on him.

Angela shot Sam a look and started walking towards him. She gestured at Castiel, "Come on. Let's get you out of there."

Before Castiel could react, he was instantly gone. Angela was still there and she was staring at where the angel had been and she looked shocked. She looked at the boys since there was the possibility that she was next if it was the Trickster's intention to keep them separated.

"No, no, no," the host was saying as he walked over, "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels."

"Bring him back you piece of shit," Angela muttered through gritted teeth.

Sam could tell she was annoyed by this 'game' the Trickster called it. He was pretty sure that even if it weren't real, she would strangle the host's neck for certain. As it were, it looked like the Trickster was tolerating her presence for now. That seemed to be a good thing even though the bastard separated them in the first place. It had Sam thinking and wondering if there was a second game going on that he didn't know of or she didn't. One thing for certain was that in this game only the Trickster knew all the rules.

The host was looking at Angela and seemed to be waiting for something but also had that look like he was scrutinizing her over. Sam didn't like it and while it wasn't ogling at her, it had him annoyed. It rose because he was stuck in this stupid contraption and couldn't do anything about what he felt. He merely glared at the host.

"But you pretty Absolution, you play the game like you're supposed to," the host said as he waved his hand at her. "Mr. Trickster likes that."

"I bet he does," Angela snapped. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare. "What did he do with Cas?"

"Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels," the host repeated, "And pretty Absolution knows the rules but Sam and Dean haven't."

Sam realized what was going on and shouted, "Wait!"

At the snap of fingers, Angela was gone. Sam had reached out to her but she was gone. It took a lot not to lash out in anger and a glance at Dean was telling him his brother was in a similar mindset. It was official though: Sam was pissed off and he would like nothing more than to beat the crap out of the Trickster. Yeah Dean was probably right. Talking to him was gonna get them nowhere.

_Sam?_

Sam frowned the moment he heard the voice in his head. _Angie?_

_ Good. At least this fucking 'game' didn't screw with that._

The fact that she was pissed put him in a good mood. There was still the question of what to do about their situation. At that moment the host directed a question at Dean. The bastard was speaking in Japanese and Sam was clueless and it appeared that Dean was as well. What the hell were they supposed to do?

Dean was looking at his brother with a desperate look, "What do I do? What do I do? I don't wanna get it in the nuts!"

"I don't know," Sam replied feeling the panic.

_Play the game. Sam tell him to play the game._

Sam paused a moment, _What?_ At that moment everything was sounding confusing. As much as he liked seeing Dean getting just desserts, he didn't want his brother to go through all that. Just thinking about it was painful and it didn't help that the clock was counting down to zero hour and he had no idea what to do.

_ It's a game. You guys need to play it. Trust me._

Sam was willing to trust his life in her hands. It was automatic to go with it. She must have figured it out on some level. As he thought about it, it clicked for him too. He looked at Dean, "Wait… I played a doctor."

"What?" Dean had no idea where Sam was going with this.

"In Dr. Sexy! I played a doctor! I operated," Sam explained hoping it would click for Dean.

"So?"

"So I played the role the trickster wanted me to play! Maybe we just have to go along with it," Sam explained.

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! We're on a game show right, so we just answer the question!" Sam was practically shouting at his brother to get on board with the program. _Sometimes I wish you could just kick him in the ass mentally to get him there Angie._

_ It would be fun on some level but knowing Dean, he'd turn it into porn._

"In Japanese? I don't know Japanese," Dean was growling back. How the hell was he supposed to do anything if he didn't know how to do it? It was like trying to draw a summoning sigil without knowing what you need to draw or something like that.

"Just try!"

Dean saw that the clock was almost to zero. It was now or never. "Dammit!" He pushed on his button in front of him. It stopped the clock and it grew deadly quiet as all eyes were on Dean as he thought about it for a moment. Then he replied in Japanese, not sure of how he was doing it but he did. It was a relief when the host said that it was the right answer and called him the Nutcracker champion.

"How did you do that?"

Dean looked at his brother and forced a grin, "I have no idea." He really didn't and he looked out at the crowd. If this was how it was to be done. _Dammit it Angie, hope you aren't having a hard time of it._ "How long do we have to do this shit?"

"Good question," Sam replied forcing a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie managed to get a hold of Cas and Sam and Dean are on NUTCRACKER! What is going on next? Stay tuned for more Same Shit, Different Channel...

**A/N2:** It has been brought to my attention that has rules about titles. This episode title is changed but still the same one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The camp was on alert ever since they got the call. More wounded were coming in from the front lines. It was going to be a busy day and the day hadn't even gotten started. Angela scanned the helo pad. There Major Harridan's nurses waiting for orders and she was with Dierson and Manchester and… She looked down at herself.

She was a doctor. That alone was enough to make her raise a brow since she was certain that there were hardly any women doctors in the Korean War. At least from her memory. But then again this was not her memory. This was the Trickster's doing and it involved a game of sorts that involved playing of roles.

The moment she got shunted from that Japanese game show, she realized the one thing that was emphasized. It was all a game to the Trickster. The more she thought about it she recalled that tricksters considered a lot of their lessons as games. This though felt different to her. That it was a trick was very clear but something was off about it.

She recognized it being the same Trickster from the Mystery Spot. Now that she was essentially forced to remember, it was fairly easy to figure out what fit and what didn't. Now the question came down to getting the Trickster to play her game while appearing to play by his rules. That was the challenge and one she was up to taking.

It seemed that she was on a different set of rules but within the same game the Winchesters were playing. That much was clear when she wasn't zapped somewhere shortly after Castiel was. It was like the host was the proxy for the Trickster or he was the Trickster and he was making it clear what her role was to play.

Apparently it was assumed that she knew what her role was and essentially was playing it. Hell the first set she was on she practically jumped in and defended herself. But that was because she thought her life was threatened. It was automatic. Was that what it meant that she was already playing the game the way she was supposed to? It certainly made sense. It also made sense that was why they were separated; Sam and Dean had to play the game.

That still left the problem of how to get that them as well as get back to them. She couldn't risk calling Castiel again. He would respond but if the Trickster was onto him, then it could spell trouble for the angel and he wasn't at a hundred percent. She was not going to allow harm come to the angel that pretty much had a stick up his ass. She could even recall the first time that they met and the near disaster that had been.

She was limited in options. That much was clear. By playing the Trickster's rules she would have to let Sam and Dean play the game he had set up. However, there may be a way. Looking up, she saw the helicopters starting to come in. She didn't have much time to do something. There was one sure fire way she could help the boys out. It was the only shot she had. Focusing, she channeled her thoughts towards Sam. It had worked before and there was no reason it wouldn't work now unless the Trickster was going to try something. _Sam?_

She felt relief that he was able to respond. She did sense his confusion but it was replaced with relief. She proceeded to tell Sam what she thought he was supposed to do before she had to break it off. She hoped that it was enough that she gave a hint. The rest had to be up to them. Now she had to play the Trickster's game but… according to him she was.

There wasn't time to think too much about it. By then the choppers were in and she was moving towards the first one to look at the patient closest to her. She rambled off orders, her long memory playing off when she actually had to be a doctor and help people. The funny thing was what she remembered the most was her time that came after the Korean War. She remembered Vietnam and the Khmer Rouge as well as tribal disputes. That led to her time in the Gulf and Somalia and of course the thing in Chernobyl. She had a long stretch of memories having been made to travel for various reasons.

Angela turned her focus to the patient that was in her care. It was a nasty chest wound and from the usual weapon issued to a soldier. She had seen worse and from the things that killed people and they weren't human. She focused on the soldier on her table but she couldn't help but take a look at him. He was just a boy. Actually they all looked like little boys to her; she really was turning into a sentimental sap. Maybe that was the Trickster's game with her too. And now she was getting paranoid.

The surgery went well and she felt glad that at least one she helped was going to live. Granted it wasn't real per se it felt real. That was one of the lousy things about messing with your senses in high def. Morpheus was a master of it especially when he helped expand what she could do in the dream realm. Angela didn't know if she was driving up her paranoia factor or just being agitated. She really didn't like this game.

_Figure out the game and you can bend the rules._

"Yeah look how that turns out," Angela muttered as she remembered something that Gabriel told her. Different circumstances but…

She needed to find the boys. If she couldn't do it with Castiel because the Trickster didn't want his interference, then she would have to do it another way. She knew that there was going to be an obstacle or two since this guy was hell bent on teaching the boys a lesson. She was already playing along so…

_You can find them,_ she thought to herself. _But will it work?_

_ You've managed to talk to Sam nearly half a dozen times since you've known him. Not coincidence._

"Hey Honeysuckle, your turn to bring the beer tonight."

Angela turned to see one of the doctors looking at her. It was Dierson and she replied, "That and the Jack." She went with it and it seemed to do the trick.

Once Dierson was off doing whatever he was going to do, Angela went back to thinking about what she was going to do. It was risky going against a trickster's abilities. Coyote once made her life miserable and only because he was being particularly vindictive at the time. Still…

_I can find them. I know it but my sense of smell is not going to help._

_ There is another way._

_ It was a fluke._

It was strange arguing with herself internally but it helped. It helped her to remember one time she didn't use her nose but… "Possible?" She frowned as she paced around and thought about it. "Well Gabe sent me to them after the Cage opened and all I had to do was to… focus."

It was better than nothing and in all honesty she didn't like using it because it made her seem like she was a creepy stalker. Yet she could sense Sam the strongest and Dean wouldn't go anywhere without his brother unless it was absolutely necessary. Where there was one, there was the other. It was flawed but it was something she could work with. She just had to do that healer focus thing that Gabriel hinted at when he taught her.

_I hope this works._

Angela stared at the door that led out into the camp of the MASH unit. With a determined air, she grasped the handle and pulled the door open and walked out. It was all or nothing and if she had to fight…

The planes were overhead doing strafing and bombing runs. She could see hundreds of soldiers storming the beach and heading up to the mainland. She turned to see the LCVPs, LSTs and other craft used in an amphibious assault. She looked around and it hit her where she was. "Fuck, not Normandy," she muttered.

There was little choice but to follow through and play along while she searched for Sam. This was where it led her so she would follow. It was stupid probably since it was a trap but it wasn't like the Trickster knew she had that ability and it wasn't like they knew her true feelings.

"This is not fun at all," she muttered to herself as she lifted her rifle and pushed forward.

It was risky behavior when she pushed forward even though the path hadn't been cleared completely. She was like a one person juggernaut but her focus was on pushing past the lines and into another show. It didn't help that this one was in black and white and she wondered if she was on the military channel or something. It didn't matter since she was familiar with the invasion of Normandy.

_And that's one of the problems of living through major events._

The scene shifted but she was still stuck in the same film. This was going to be good. She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her k-pot. She didn't know what they called them during this time but she called them what she knew them to be. It's not like she was going to be here much longer. She might have to find a door or something.

Adjusting the rifle in her hands she looked around and paused when she heard noise. It was dark and she didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. If she remembered correctly the paratroopers were coming in and it was… She huffed a breath and slowly moved forward and checked her corners.

_Thanks a lot for teaching me better maneuvers Mac. And I've been doing this long before you were born. But then again I wasn't taught by a Scottish bastard. Makes me wish you were here now. You'd like a step in history._

Following where her senses were taking her, she pushed forward. She didn't see the German that had been hiding. She would have been shot down if she hadn't been shoved and covered by a body that was surprisingly familiar. She was also more in shock from hitting the dirt as the shot rang out. It was automatic to roll them both over and pull out a pistol and aim and fire, killing the German.

Once the Nazi was down Angela breathed a sigh and allowed her head to fall back. She didn't care who it was. That was a close call and she was being careful.

"Um… Angie. Could you move?"

Angela frowned as she stared up at the sky. She heard the familiar grunts and patient hum. She sat up straight and turned to see Sam sitting up and looking a little confused. He was in an Allied uniform but it looked British. He looked at her and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. What are you doing here? Where's Dean?"

Sam looked around, trying to see even though everything was black and white. "No idea. We were doing what the Trickster wanted and then… wound up here."

"You're playing the game right?" Angela was confused herself. She looked around. She got what she wanted. She found Sam but she wanted Dean too. Was this a means of the Trickster messing with her?

"Yeah," Sam replied as he got to a crouch. "I found myself here and walking through. Can't see for shit here but I saw you about to get hit by whoever it was shooting at you."

"Watching my back like always," Angela replied with a smile.

Sam gave a slight chuckle. He had no idea what happened. He had been with Dean and then he was sent here to… Was it coincidence that he had been shunted to some place that was near where she was? It was something to think about. Right now… he had to play his role. "Where are we?"

"It's D-Day," Angela replied as she looked around. "I was on Normandy."

"In real life too?"

It was a valid question. Angela contemplated her answer before replying, "I was at Pearl. I rescued a few from the capsized Oklahoma. Being here… I can hear them. The ones I couldn't reach." She looked at Sam and gave a pensive look, "One thing I'm not so glib with. Like I said, it's the living and forgetting that's hard."

Sam went with instinct and put a hand on her shoulder. There was a lot he wanted to say but it didn't seem right in terms of timing and situation. He was aware that given the life they lived, there probably wasn't going to be a completely right time. "Where do we go from here?"

"Onward," Angela offered with a shrug. "This is probably a war movie. Let's hope we can find Dean in here somewhere. We'll just have to stay low."

"Fine by me."

They started moving along. Somehow they ended up with the Scottish brigade and there was heavy bombing going on. Since Sam was wearing the British uniform it was automatic that he join them. She had on the American uniform and they must have seen her as a man since she was addressed as such and no ogling. They were pushing through one of the small towns and it was heavily fortified. They stuck together but with gunfire and explosions… it was crazy.

The gunfire became intense and a shell hit the building they were in and it damaged the structure. Sam saw it was going to fall on her. It was automatic that he grab and drag her out of the way. They both landed in a hollow but the last thing that they saw was debris coming down on them.

* * *

><p>Angela opened her eyes and found herself looking out over the rooftops of a city. She blinked because she had no idea what happened and a quick look to her left and right told her that Sam was gone. She really was hating this game. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was dressed in robes, breeches and boots. She had on gauntlets and it was obvious she was wearing a hood. <em>What the hell?<em>

Sam felt disoriented from that brief meeting with Angela in the middle of World War II and obviously during the invasion of Normandy. Up until then he had been forced to play his role but with his brother beside him. This was so out of place and yet it felt like it was designed to make a point. Like he didn't get it the first time the past couple of months. But still he had been sent there and it was automatic for him to pull her out of danger but he didn't think that it was it. It was more along the lines of being there for her; like she said, watching her back. There was more to it though at least for him. How she felt about it…

Now he was back with Dean in a 70s show version of their motel room. It was supposed to be a comedy type show. There was a ridiculously mile high sandwich on the table and essentially it poked fun at the fact that Dean was a human garbage disposal with his food. At least it was different and a step up from the fact that he wasn't doing a freaking herpes commercial. That was a blast from the past he didn't want to go into again… ever.

Questioning Dean about his research revealed another one of Dean's usual… whatever. His 'research' came out and Dean said, "Sonofabitch."

It wasn't hard to be annoyed at Dean for that. It was force of habit and just… what he did. Sam walked over to the scantily clad girl and took her by the arm to escort her out, "I am really really very sorry, but we've got some work to do."

"But we did do work!" The girl pouted as she looked at Dean suggestively, "In depth."

Sam gave a genuine look at Dean as he closed the door. That wasn't playing the role. At this point he wanted out and Angie back.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean looked at Sam through gritted teeth in an attempt at smiling.

"I dunno. Maybe forever?" Sam replied in a similar manner, more to ease his temper. He wasn't impressed with the laughter that followed. "We might die in here." The audience laughed again.

"How is that funny?" Dean couldn't help it. He broke form and looked up at the ceiling and scowled. "Vultures." He looked at Sam and added, "Not to mention that Angie is somewhere probably getting pissed."

Sam would have said something but Castiel busted in with bloody cuts on his face and the audience began to cheer. He looked a little startled and he kept looking for someone that wasn't there. He was able to answer Dean's question though, "I don't have much time."

"What happened?"

"I got out." Castiel still looked around.

"From where?" Dean noticed that the angel was looking around. More likely he was looking for Angela. It would explain a few things considering what happened to them.

"Listen to me," Castiel retorted in a fit of impatience. He was not happy that he couldn't find his charge. He knew she wouldn't call for him again since she would consider his powers. He was just going to have to do the best he could. She could find them but he wouldn't forgive the thing doing this if she was harmed, "Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing? The Trickster?" Dean frowned at that.

"If it is a trickster," Castiel answered.

"What do you…"

Before Sam could get out his question, Castiel was thrown against the wall and he landed hard on the floor. Both Winchesters stared at the stunned angel until the Trickster himself came out and grinned at the angel on the ground. As soon as the eyes locked the Trickster said, "Hi Castiel!" Then with a wave of his hand the angel was gone.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean was getting ready to lose his temper and demanded for an answer.

The Trickster brushed it off, "Relax! He'll live. Mmmmaybe."

Dean had enough of this. He was ready to bust out of there but he wanted to make a few things clear, "Alright, you know what? I'm done with the monkey dance okay? We get it." He stood directly in front of the Trickster well aware that he was more likely being foolish but it felt good taking a leaf out of Angela's book standing up to the dicks that had been screwing with them.

"Yeah? Get what, hot shot?" The Trickster eyed Dean as if to dare him to answer. He couldn't help but smirk at the elder Winchester.

"Playing our roles! Right? That's your game."

The Trickster pointed at Dean, "That's half the game." He looked pleased that at least they got part of it right.

"What's the other half? Angie learn hers?" Sam had asked the question a bit softly but it hid his annoyance with the Trickster and an attempt to keep his temper under control since he was assuming worst case scenario with regards to her. "Cause I'm pretty sure you know that she is doing it, despite what it's doing to her."

The Trickster looked at Sam as if to study him before replying, "Play your roles out there." He gestured out towards the audience. "You know: Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean, starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam looked at the Trickster like he was insane.

"Hells yeah! Let's light this candle!" The Trickster danced a little to indicate he was ready to party.

"We do that, the world will end." Sam couldn't believe this. Then again he could. There were some things out there that wanted the world to end and they didn't give a rat's ass who won. They just wanted a big ass fight. It's like people being drawn to the gladiator games.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" The Trickster shot a poignant look at Sam. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmm? Look. It started! You started it! It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" At the looks he was getting the Trickster continued, "It's not like you're stop her either. It's what she does. Looks after the ones that get caught in the crossfire."

"Okay then so what is it? Heaven or Hell? Which side you on?" Dean looked at the Trickster aware that Sam was going into thoughtful mode.

"I'm not on either side," the Trickster replied with a smirk. As if they presumed to know him. "But I can say that I'm on Absolution's side."

"Typical," Dean snorted. "Most would say that only because they like watching an ant push a humongous boulder up a hill. So which is it? You'll grab an ankle, Michael or Lucifer, which one is it?" He was well aware he was goading a powerful being that could probably turn him into a human pulp soup if he wanted to. He was pissed though and it was showing through.

The Trickster narrowed his eyes dangerously at Dean, "You listen to me you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those SOBs. Believe me."

Dean couldn't help it. When given a challenge, he had a hard time not rising to the bait. He couldn't help it when Angela teased the hell out of him and they verbally spat back and forth. "Oh you're somebody's bitch."

The Trickster got nasty and grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and flung him against the wall. He turned to give a warning look at Sam when he sensed the younger brother getting ready to move. He was glad the younger decided not to follow through. It would spell trouble later but even then he would have deserved it. Turning his attention back to Dean where he had him pinned, he spoke in a dangerous tone, "Don't you ever, _ever_, presume to know what I am."

Deciding that he had both Winchester's attention, the Trickster released Dean and took a step back so he could speak to both of them. Pointing at both of them to make his point, he made it loud and clear, "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

Sam had to ask. He knew that Angela would have something to say about that. "And if we don't?"

"Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever." The Trickster looked at the brothers and their expressions. He felt the need to add, "Don't even think about telling me what Absolution would say. Absolution will do what needs to be done. It's why she knows the rules. So… 300 channels and nothing's on." He took a step back and snapped his fingers.

Sam and Dean were ready to lung towards the Trickster when all of a sudden they found themselves at a crime scene at night. A dead man was on the ground having been shot in the stomach. They were wearing matching suits and sunglasses. Sam could tell right off that Dean was pissed. He was too but he was also worried. This 'game' was centered on them but she was caught in the middle. Either way they went, she was going to play her role.

_Is that what you meant about the way to get there is open season?_

Sam stifled a sigh as Dean exclaimed, "Oh come on!" Another round to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What happened here? Only Sam came and helped Angie? Hmm... At least the Trickster makes an appearance and his famous destiny speech. Keep watching for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Angela looked at the guard that was talking to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she anticipated battle. Her hand slowly and subtly lowered to her belt. Just in case. Her eye never left the guard and he never saw what was coming…

With a cry of battle, she thrust her leg out in a side kick, catching the guy in the gut. She had pushed the horse away and was ready to take on the others that started coming after her. She didn't bother to think about the fact that she was in a leather skirt and she could practically hear Dean making some sort of comment on it.

There were about seven or eight of them. It was a ridiculous set of odds but it was the kind that was meant to impress audiences. The cheese factor was high on these kinds of shows but the puns were funny. However what she was doing was hardly funny considering she was fighting because a couple of asshats decided she was worth trying to take advantage of.

_At least I'm out of that commercial._

Before she ended up in what she was certain was the attempt at turning New Zealand into Greece, Angela found herself on top of a tower overlooking a city. From the looks of things, it was some city in the Middle East, more likely Damascus. She recognized the clothing she was wearing since she was familiar with how sometimes what was real was used to create entertainment. The voices that were speaking were a mixture of accented English and Arabic and reflected well… she couldn't put her finger on it.

Once she got over her initial shock of where she was and also back to being pissed that the Trickster teased her with Sam like that, she turned her focus to her original goal and that was to get out and find Sam and Dean. Looking around, she reached out for what she was looking for. Once she had it, she leapt down and started walking through the streets. It was simple enough to blend into the crowd and hell she had been doing it for centuries.

The startling part was when she spotted an innocent going to be executed for no good reason. It was second nature and she helped the poor sod but it got her noticed by the guards and guards that suspiciously looked like Crusaders coming after her. It was a game of chase as she ran through the city to avoid getting caught. It reminded her of one time when she was in a small town in Africa and was being chased by militia that were under the influence of the bastard she was trying to get rid of. That had not been pleasant and neither was the fact that she was being chased again and this time instead of guns by people with swords and bows and arrows.

She was saved when she heard the church bells ringing and the doors opened. Out came scholars and priests. It was a perfect opportunity to blend in. She ended slipping right past the guards and she could almost taste their frustration. She slipped away to hide back in a tower and then she heard an announcer's voice for a new game. She was in a bloody advertisement? It wasn't too far a stretch since the commercials were what allowed programs to air.

When she left the tower through the door, she ended up outside and a completely different setting. She was wearing a leather skirt, boots, gauntlets and it was form fitting. She was relieved that she had a couple of weapons that were familiar to her, namely a sword and chakram. The downside was that she felt like she was some sort of bondage queen or something wearing the leather outfit and she could really hear Dean make his comments.

She also found out that she was traveling with a kid who was more of a scholar or scribe and a penchant for being a bard. It was like having an angel tag along with Argos the kid following her but she suspected that the Trickster was making a point. She knew she had a penchant for picking up what she affectionately called her strays. She had come across plenty in her travels and as time went on, they stuck by her. It felt logical and right to teach them how to fend for themselves since most of the time they came to her asking for help.

Pretty much everything she had been put through was a reminder of what her nature was and what her role was. True she understood what it meant being the Malachi of Absolution but that wasn't the Trickster's game with her. It was more along the lines of showing her what was a part of her nature. Like that host said, she already played the role…

Angela focused on the last two guards. She had essentially beaten down the other six. The last two had drawn their swords and they were willing to run her through if they could. It wasn't too much different from when she trained at Karnak. Setna had put her through the paces and she always liked it when faced with seemingly overwhelming odds. Perhaps it was an arrogant confidence but deep down, she liked getting into a fight. She wasn't foolish enough to rush in and anxious to get into one but if the situation presented itself, she looked forward to it.

"You're under arrest."

"Like that works," she replied at the guard.

They charged her and they attempted to take her down. She made short work of them and had them groaning on the ground. She didn't even need to draw her blade. She looked down at them and looked around at the people. They were looking at her and sort of backing away. They weren't exactly afraid of her but they were wary.

"Wow. You usually go for your sword or pinch thing," Argos said when he came out of hiding and holding his bag like he had been using it as a weapon.

"Sometimes you don't need a sword. Usually it's best to not use them unless necessary," Angela replied while looking down at the guards writhing in pain.

"You usually go with that course of action. It is your nature," a new voice entered and had Argos jump like a scared rabbit.

Angela looked up and took in the disheveled Castiel. She noted how Argos was staring at him like he was a demon or something. There was a wry thought. "You know me Cas. I don't like bloodshed."

"But you do like a good fight."

"Part of nature. It's what I get for being a dhampir." Angela shrugged her shoulders as she said that. It was what it was. She looked at Argos and said, "Relax kid. He's a friend."

Argos looked at the angel. "What's with the clothes?"

Angela looked at Castiel as he looked at her and then down at what he was wearing. He was in full holy tax accountant glory even though he looked like someone tried to beat him up. Maybe they had. Angela clicked her tongue as she thought about it and then looked at Argos, "Well…"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Huh?"

Angela rolled her eyes slightly, "Nice one Cas. They don't get that here. Wherever here is."

"It's the truth." Castiel looked at Angela. At least she was fine. Now that he had a grip on what had been doing this. "We need to talk. I don't know how much time I had since this thing doing this wouldn't let me talk to Sam and Dean."

Relieved that she wasn't going to have to necessarily play her role per se, Angela gestured for the angel to start walking. The sooner they moved away from the scene, the better. She couldn't do anything about Argos following and he had the horse with him so… "So what happened?"

"I found them but like I said, I was prevented from talking to them."

"Are you okay?" Angela looked at the angel. He looked okay apart from the cuts on his face.

"I'll live," was all Castiel would say. "Listen this thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"Tricksters do pack a powerful clout," Angela conceded. "Coyote once got the drop on me and he was pissed off at the people he was pulling the trick on."

"They are powerful but this is different." Castiel wasn't sure how to describe it and was frustrated. "It is bent on making Sam and Dean play the roles he sees fit to put them in."

Angela thought about it for a moment. "Well that is the game. I was there when we busted in together." She stopped to allow the angel to catch up. "This is all about playing their roles in this Apocalypse mess."

"It's much more than that."

"How do you figure? As far as this guy's concerned I'm playing my role. Basically doing what I've always been doing."

"And you're still bent on taking burdens away from those you care about." Castiel gave a full on hard stare at Angela. He was one of the few beings that could get away with that since his intention was not malevolent. "You are tempting fate with that choice."

Angela returned the look with one of her own. The years she had known Castiel, she learned that he gave that look when he was being deadly serious. "And yet it is a viable one. Even I know that the endgame may be the same but the road to get there can be different. There is such a thing as free will."

"I won't deny that since like Dean you seem compelled to do the opposite of what you are told or asked."

"Not true since asking usually works."

"Um you usually punch someone to get your way."

Angela and Castiel turned to almost glare at Argos when he spoke. He took a step back, feeling the full weight of the stares. He waved his hand and pushed, "Well it's true. When you get your back into a corner instead of talking your way out, you fight."

Angela blinked at the kid. She raised her brow in an expression that looked like she was going to be annoyed. She couldn't fault the kid for pointing out a quirk of hers. She allowed, "I don't like to lose and I don't believe in three strikes and you're out."

"What?"

Angela rolled her eyes. Of course that expression wouldn't be easily understood. "Never mind." She rubbed her forehead and focused on Castiel, "Okay then so how are you here? First off where were you?"

"That is not relevant," Castiel cut off firmly. "I got out and since I couldn't find the Winchesters, I searched for you. This thing has no problem with me seeing you."

"Like you said, I play my role. In fact this is all just playing to my nature. No serious lesson is involved," Angela replied looking at the angel. "It wasn't like I was dumped into an ocean in a life raft or something."

"This is to keep you busy," Castiel offered. "But it could be seen as a game as well. You managed to track down Sam have you not?"

Angela thought about it about, "More or less." She wasn't sure about Sam finding her and protecting her from getting shot by a German Nazi tracking him down but it did allow her to move much more freely. Technically she had been playing the game… just a little modified. Like it was expected of her. The thought had her frown in thought.

"Are you okay?" Argos looked at Angela, not sure if something was wrong or not.

Angela thought about what had been happening. Is it really…? She was familiar with the various games she had played over the years. Her thing with Laurie was a game even though a few of those rounds were serious business. But there was one who was consistent with the way…

_It's all part of the game Cat. Figure out the rules._

_It couldn't be. Could it?_ Angela frowned in confusion. There were answers she wanted and needed to find them. The only way to do that was to play through the game and play her rules and get to the Winchesters.

Castiel looked around. He wasn't familiar with television even though he knew it was a pastime of Dean's. It was one of those things that he did to not think about everything else going on in the world. He turned to look at his charge and noticed she was thinking about what was going on. He certainly didn't expect her to grab him by the sleeve of his trench coat and start walking. He followed.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to try and work out a solution with the warlord."

"We are," Angela said as she continued walking around. She only paused and looked around when she needed to clarify something. "Just doing things a bit different."

Together the dhampir and the angel walked through the village. At one point, Angela walked up to a house. It was probably going to come off as rude but this was where she sensed she needed to go.

"I don't understand what you intend to do."

"Looking for a way out Cas," Angela explained as she studied the door. She tentatively touched it, ignoring everything else. "I get the feeling you can't just zap me out of here."

"Even if I could, you wouldn't leave without Sam and Dean."

Angela gave the angel a smirk, "You know me well." Sighing she looked at the door one more time. "Well we have to go through there."

"I don't understand."

"I can… I can find them. How I can't say but I think with my… other talents… I can essentially follow it." Angela twisted her lips into a frown. She wasn't sure how to describe it. "Kind of like how I know about you when you're hurt."

Castiel didn't answer immediately but studied his charge. He knew it was rare that she could tell when he was in trouble. For the most part only the guardian sensed when trouble was happening. It was why mortals referred to them as guardian angels. There was a reason he had been assigned to the Malachi of Absolution and it was as much a learning experience for him as it was for her. It did surprise him that she was only discovering a few things now.

"You're doing it again, Cas. Now are we gonna do this or not?" Angela gritted her teeth and adjusted her footing. "And I want to be out of this thing. I look like a damn bondage queen from one of Dean's porno reality fantasies."

"Dean doesn't dream of you looking like that." Castiel stared at Angela. When she looked at him he added, "He dreams of you as a little girl. You're an adult but dressed like you were during your condition."

Angela gave a pointed look at the angel. She then blinked. "Um… okay. Don't mention that again. Too much info." She was not going to explore why Dean would even be thinking that. Dreams were something that could get crazy and it was best that some things weren't talked about. Shaking her head she looked at the door and then the angel, "Okay. You ready?"

She didn't wait for an answer and opened the door and walked through and dragged the angel with her. She figured that in order to keep the angel nearby, she should hang onto him. She wasn't going to risk losing him until she got to the bottom of this. So she dragged him along.

She burst through the door to find herself standing on a dusty street facing a series of stores. Horses were going by hitched to wagons or being ridden. People were walking through dressed in dresses and bonnet or shirts and pants along with the hats. Angela looked at the sights taking it in before she tentatively looked down at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a dress. It was to be expected. It was rather nice though but there was no place to hold a weapon and she didn't have one. In her right hand she was holding a doctor's bag. She stared down at it with an almost dumb expression as she took that in. It was then that she noticed her dark hair had been braided and placed over her right shoulder and she was wearing a hat that ladies on the frontier wore. Thank God it wasn't a bonnet.

"This is not where we need to be."

Angela drew her attention away from her person and turned to look at Castiel. He hadn't been changed like she had. It wasn't too bad since he was wearing the trench coat and men did wear those. It was the suit underneath that was out of place including the tie. As long as he wore the coat, there wouldn't be too many problems. She hoped. She felt her eyes widen slightly as she replied, "Tell me about it. This is not meant to be easy." She looked up at the sky, "You really had to pick this one you bastard?"

"You are drawing attention."

Angela snorted and muttered something that was certainly swearing. "Yeah well of course because I already lived this time period like most everything I've been through. I hate this game." She put her hand on her hip since she wasn't inclined to let the doctor bag go anytime soon. "You know that there weren't too many female doctors around in the time this is supposed to take place?"

"Not many. There was…"

"It was rhetorical Cas," Angela replied with a narrowed look. She couldn't really be mad at the angel since he was pointing out the truth. She was just frustrated.

"Oh." Castiel looked around and saw that he was being stared at. Then someone called out asking if the circus was in town. He looked at Angela and asked, "Why would they ask that?"

"You don't exactly blend in," she replied, "And from the looks of things, it seems to be expected of me to be seen around people that don't exactly blend in."

"It is only because you don't see the differences."

_Only when it comes to my personal life._ Angela kept that thought to herself as she shifted position. "Well there are my strays," she offered, "but that doesn't help. We need to keep going Cas."

Castiel had been looking around and taking in the sights. True he had surveyed this time period at some point, he was fascinated to a degree. This thing, if it was a trickster, was very good at getting details down. He sensed though that his charge suspected something which was why she was walking in a direction with a determined step. He started walking to keep up.

"You really don't belong here, city folk."

Castiel turned and looked at who was addressing him. He was face to face with a human male that was dressed like what was to be expected. Looking at him he said, "I don't understand that reference." He turned to walk away.

"Don't' you walk away from me."

Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the offending hand and turned to twist the arm. It was then that a gun went off and he felt the bullet enter. He turned to see another human pointing a smoking gun at him. It hurt but it wouldn't kill him. He still had some of his faculties left but it wasn't helping that he was still walking and he had been hit in an area that was considered fatal to humans. He looked at the one that shot him and said, "Your weapon won't kill me."

The one who shot Castiel didn't like that he hadn't gone down and was going to shoot again. He got a surprise when something hit him across the back of the head and he went down. Behind him was Angela holding her doctor's bag that she had swung like a bat. She looked at Castiel, "Not bad you think?"

Castiel gave a nod and turned his attention to the one that grabbed him. He warned, "Take your friend and go. I won't ask twice."

It was enough for the guy to agree. He stammered as he fell when Castiel let him go. He grabbed his unconscious friend and started running. It was one crisis that had been abated. There was still the fact that the angel was bleeding from a bullet wound. Castiel was looking in the direction the two humans ran and didn't pay attention.

"That looks bad Cas."

The angel turned to see Angela looking at where there was a red spot blooming. He looked at it and replied, "It is nothing. It will heal."

"And is that being serious or are you trying to put me at ease?"

Castiel looked at Angela looking at him. "We don't' have time for this. If you want to find the Winchesters we need to keep moving."

"Yeah but I want to make sure that you won't bleed out on me," Angela shot back, her voice thick with sarcasm. She looked around and muttered, "Fuck it." She reached out and grabbed the angel and dragged him towards the clinic they had just come through. It was better than nothing and it would get them off the street.

As soon as she dragged the angel through the door, she felt the edge of the ground. She flailed her limbs trying to regain her balance and ended up getting a good look at the long drop before her. She could see people below in the streets and there were crowds gathering and shouting. Even though she was high up she could hear them shouting obscenities and charges against the monarchy… and it was in French.

Her body was angled parallel to the ground below and she could feel the edge of the roof through the soles of her boots. Her arms were splayed outwards. The only reason she wasn't falling was because there was a hand with a firm grip on the back of her coat along with rifle slung across her back. She held her breath as she was pulled right side up and back onto the roof. Taking a deep breath she looked at her rescuer and said, "Close one Cas."

"You would do well to be more careful in this place," Castiel admonished.

Angela gave a slight eye roll mingled with a look of apology. He was right and she should have been careful considering she was not in her reality. She didn't expect to end up on the roof of the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris and during the French Revolution.

"Are you all right Angelique?"

Angela turned to see tall, dark and brooding looking at her. Ridiculously she thought of how similar the posture looked to Sam's when it hit her that she was on the miniseries called Shadows of Paris. It was about a group of people who were essentially the Paris version of Robin Hood and his merry men during the French Revolution. It was based upon a journal that had been found and written by a one Dorian Chevalier. She remembered seeing the series a while back. She recalled Dean teased her when he caught her watching it on her laptop.

She looked at the one playing Dorian and her jaw dropped slightly before she replied, "I'm fine. Uh Castiel caught me."

Dorian looked at her and then at Castiel. To Angela it looked like he was agreeable to that. It was a relief as he said, "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you." He reached out and touched her on the cheek.

Angela felt her eyes widened slightly. She really didn't expect this and she was actually clueless on what to do next. She would have looked at Castiel when everything disappeared and she was outside a rest stop. She was in front of the Impala and Sam and Dean were there and they looked just as shocked as she was and no wonder since she was still dressed in Revolutionary French wear but that was the least of her problems and shock. Looking up she saw standing in a ring of holy fire…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More going through TV Land and then what is at the end? Stay tuned for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean thought things were back to normal the moment Sam ganked the Trickster in that stupid procedural cop show. They were back in the warehouse but… he should have known something was up the moment they didn't see Angela there with them. She would have appeared the moment the crap dance ended. Being stupid, he assumed that she may have found a way out and back and he had the nerve to convince Sam that it was the case.

They went back to their motel but Sam wasn't too sure about things. He kept looking out the window all night looking for signs of their girl. It was a warning sign and he should have listened but he had been too glad to be rid of the Trickster. To Dean it was a job well done and the end of one case and moving on to start on the next one. It didn't turn out that way.

It started well with Dean going about the morning business and brushing his teeth and mentioning that he was worried about what the ass hat Trickster did to Castiel. He was expecting a comeback about Sam being worried about Angela but got nothing. Looking around the room he called out to his brother and found Sam to be nowhere. At first he thought that Sam went looking for Angela and they took off on a breakfast run. He tried Sam's phone and then Angela.

_This is Sam. Leave a message._

_ This is Angela. You know what to do._

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go? And tell Angie she better pick up too."

It was better than nothing even if it was abrupt. From Dean's view Sam should know better and for a brief moment, he thought that his brother had run off again. It was a reminder of when Sam went off with Ruby and while he was kosher with him going off with Angela, it still pricked at him. He never really mentioned what occasionally he saw in hell as well as had a nightmare about before he went to hell; the fact that he saw his brother and his girl with demon eyes. He knew now that it wasn't going to happen but it was a possibility and it scared him.

Right now he needed to find them. Maybe he was being paranoid but he wasn't going to take chances. He would look for them. He got into the Impala after giving a look around just in case the head cases were coming back with breakfast and acting like nothing was wrong. It would give him an excuse to rag on them while hiding his relief.

"Dean?"

Dean looked around the moment he heard his brother's voice. "Sam? Where are you?"

"I dunno," Sam replied. He was silent for a moment just as Dean noticed something was out of place; the radio wasn't where it was supposed to be. There were a bunch of red lights going along with Sam's voice. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock cause Angie would be here making a joke about it," Dean muttered.

"More likely you would."

Dean had to concede to that. "Yeah. I would ask how she liked riding your ass again."

"Jerk."

The best thing to do was to think about things and Dean thought best while driving. Plus there wasn't much to do except drive and it was still playing the stupid ass game he was thoroughly hating right about now. "Okay. Stake didn't work since Angie would be here. So what, this's another trick?"

"I dunno. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster," Sam offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a Trickster."

"Yeah and the way how he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."

"Dean, Angie said that when we were at the mystery spot, it was like a veil was over her eyes. I think she may know him."

Dean thought about that. No one did that to Angela unless she met them previously. "Probably why he kept her separated from us. Like he knew she would figure it out."

"And did you notice how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer?"

That had Dean stop and think. It started to make sense especially with the way how this guy screwed with Angela. Also the fact that it was mentioned that she knew her role and was playing it… "Son of a bitch. No fucking way," he popped out as he pounded on the steering wheel, forgetting that it was Sam he was hitting.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with," Dean replied. As an afterthought he added, "Sorry Sam."

"No problem. So what do you think…?"

"Remember how every time we were given a job and the dicks with wings would go out of their way to get Angie on board or piss her off?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. Dean was certain that he was thinking things through and getting pissed about it. It was confirmed when Sam said, "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah."

"Makes sense. Angie wasn't subjected to the same rules. It was said to her face that she already plays her role."

"Don't forget ours. Like showing us someone cooperating but we know she's not like that."

"Dean, she's playing her role… just not the way everyone likes. It's her nature."

Dean didn't say anything at first since it was close to that introspective stuff that Sam got especially with her. He did hum a sort of agreement. There was no denying that Angela was going to fight and the way she saw it was because there was no one else and she was doing what she was supposed to do just her way like Sam said. "Right. So we need to figure out a plan here and I got one."

"Great."

"Cheer up Sam. At least I have some idea how she felt riding your ass."

"Eat me, jerk."

Dean continued to drive and only stopped to get what he needed. He pulled up to a place called the Centennial Wilderness Area and started getting things ready. He set everything up since Sam really couldn't do much and was now rummaging and putting things back.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"That… uh… feels really uncomfortable."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. In a sort of retaliation he shut the trunk harder than necessary and earned an 'ow' from Sam. He walked around and stood in front of the Impala. He was tempted to lean on the hood like he normally would but that would constitute leaning on Sam and that would be awkward for both of them. Unfortunately Dean couldn't help himself at thinking the possible jokes that could come of this. It was an opportunity but he wasn't going to take it. He would be nice for Sam's sake.

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"No," Dean admitted, "But I have no other ideas and no Angie to kick serious ass." He looked around a little more before looking up at the sky and cried out, "Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

There was no response so Sam asked, "Should I honk?"

There was no need since the Trickster showed up looking pleased at the situation. He took a look at the Impala and commented, "Wow! Sam! Get a load of the rims on you!"

"Eat me… asshole." The last part was almost a whisper.

The Trickster couldn't help but smirk at this. He looked at the pair and asked, "Okay boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not so fast," Dean spoke up quickly. He had been around enough supernatural beings to know that if you want things to go right, you had to be specific about it. He could silently thank Angela for that one since she was the one that argued semantics all the damn time. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs," he said pointing to emphasize his demand.

"What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another," the Trickster replied giving a wry look at Sam. At Dean's glare in return, he relented with an exasperated sigh, "Fine, fine," and snapped his fingers. "Happy?"

Sam got out of the car feeling glad that he was him. He walked to stand by Dean trying hard not to give into the urge to just go over there and punch the bastard in the face. They had a plan and they had to make it work. It was the only way that they were going to get Angela back from wherever she was.

Dean looked over to make sure Sam was okay before addressing the Trickster, "Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"Well I am the Trickster."

Dean held an impassive gaze at the smirk he was getting. This was going to be good. "Or maybe you're not."

At that moment Sam held up the lighter. With a firm look, he dropped it where it hit the ground and caught the holy oil on fire. He watched as the ring of fire completed itself around the Trickster. If they were wrong then they were in trouble but he got the feeling that they were right on this. He just wanted Angela back.

The Trickster looked at the setup as Dean added, "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster started laughing at that, "A what? Did somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

Dean gave a slight smirk like he did when he knew he had one up on someone. "I'll tell ya what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake. And you bring back Angie from wherever you stashed her." His gaze turned firm like he was going to dare the guy to do otherwise. It also showed that he wasn't playing around.

The Trickster looked at Dean. His laughter was gone as his expression became serious. With a snap of his fingers, Angela was back and she looked more surprised at suddenly appearing like she did. He looked at her and studied her reaction with a near sad expression which changed to a don't care look the moment she looked at him and her jaw dropped. It wasn't much to make everything else disappear bringing them back into the warehouse. He did leave a few things but only because. He started clapping his hands, "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean replied.

Sam twitched his brow and instinctively looked at Angela. She was frowning at that herself. He was just surprised that she was dressed in not what she went in with. It was on the tip of his tongue to demand that the Trickster now angel put everything back the way it was but he ignored it. He was absorbed with the look of shock that was still on her face and it had him wondering what had happened wherever the hell she was at.

The Trickster was looking at the trio. His focus was on Angela but it looked like he was looking at all three of them. "Where did I screw up?"

"You didn't. But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam replied regretfully shifting his gaze from Angela to the angel. He had taken a step forward and moved to purposely brush her coat sleeve and hoped she interpreted it as a comforting gesture.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean added after looking at Angela. He noticed she was in some sort of shock since she wasn't saying anything but staring and her mouth was opened slightly.

"Meaning?"

"Well call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could call it personal experience considering he was on the receiving end a couple of times.

"So which one are you?" Sam put his hands on his hips as he glared at the angel. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

The Trickster narrowed his eyes at Sam before they glittered over Angela and then Dean. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

* * *

><p><em>It was just another day of training and learning how to be what she was. Her father had taken her to the villa that he had managed to obtain and showed her around the grounds. He taught her fighting styles, particularly with the sword and hand to hand. There was also a chance to learn a few things with gunpowder and a few other things that people wouldn't necessarily know about.<em>

_ This day though was different. She was riding her horse around the grounds. She always rode around the villa as part of a routine but also to practice a few things. Plus she enjoyed the feel of riding a horse and hers was especially good at providing with his speed and grace. It put the other horses in the stables to shame. It was like riding someone who was a kindred spirit to her. He was her companion and friend._

_ They were coming back from a run and her father was waiting at the gate like he always was. He was smiling but she could tell that there was something on his mind. She had gotten pretty good at telling when something was on his mind. It was probably a job and he was contemplating on whether or not he was going to let her come along. He always evaluated jobs to make sure that they were within her skill level but just a little bit hard to challenge her. He said that was how she was going to learn to think on her feet._

_ She brought up Firenze close enough for her father to reach up and stroke his velvety nose. "Father."_

_ "Bambina. I trust you had a good ride?"_

_ "Si. There were a couple of good jumps. Firenze took to them," she replied as she dismounted and dusted herself off. There was little need but she had been taught to at least make herself look presentable. She looked at her father as he stroked her horse's nose. "Is there something wrong, Father?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Father."_

_ Her father sighed as he finished stroking the horse's nose before grabbing the leading reign and started walking back towards the stables. It was her cue to follow. Normally she would take care of Firenze but judging by the manner in which her father took her horse and led the way, it was a serious discussion. Apparently a big one._

_ Her father handed the reigns to his most trusted stable hand Federico. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he guided her towards the path to the main house. It was a silent walk part of the way but she knew that eventually he would get to what he wanted to talk about. "I am coming to a decision, Bambina. About your training."_

_ "Am I to start going on more jobs?" It was an honest question since it was what she wanted. She wanted to be out there helping her father hunt down the things that humans didn't know about; the world she was now a part of._

_ "No." Her father raised his hand to silence her when she made a slight sound of protest. "It is not that you are not ready my daughter. You are more than capable."_

_ "Something is up then. Are you going to call on Hunters?"_

_ "It is not a job of any kind but a decision regarding you, bambina."_

_ They continued to walk up to the house while her father explained what he wanted to do. She wasn't happy since she saw it as being sent away, away from the job she had been training since he came to take her away from her mother to protect her from the overzealous people of the city. It was more of that babying he did even when she proved she was just as capable as she. She was laying down her argument when she heard the whimper from her father's hound._

_ It was then that the rumbling started. It wasn't an earthquake but they did occur on occasion. Then the loud ringing sound started happening. She looked over and saw that her father was squinting and shaking his head. The ringing got louder and her father put his hands on his ears. She began to panic since she knew her father had excellent hearing, beyond that of a human's. His hound was whining and giving high pitched squeals._

_ Looking up at the ceiling, she listened to the ringing. Those were words? She didn't know what to think about it but she could hear and understand. She narrowed her eyes and said to the ceiling, "Stop it now!"_

_ The ringing sound continued but she understood it. She glared at the ceiling and repeated, "Stop now."_

_ The ringing stopped and she looked around. Whatever it was still was there. She just couldn't see it. She looked over at her father who was hovering on the ground, trying to clear his head. She could see blood coming from the broken vessels and she heard his hound whimpering in pain while trying to comfort him. There was shattered glass everywhere. She hadn't noticed because she was focused on the thing that was in the villa. Now that her father had been hurt, she was out for blood._

_ She looked around once more and demanded, "Show yourself."_

_ When no one responded except for the whimpers of a few servants, she started walking around. Her boots crunched on the shattered glass and porcelain. "I know you're here. Show yourself… NOW!"_

_ "Wow. I was right about you. You've got some power there."_

_ She turned on her heel and pulled the knife she had on her belt out. She held it ready to throw when she spun. She stopped though when she saw who it was. She recognized him from before but that was over ten years ago. People changed but he hadn't._

_ He looked at her and smirked, "So you do recognize me. I guess I should be happy for that."_

_ She merely stared at the man. Her expression was wide eyed and her mouth opened slightly. She did manage to ask, "Who are you? What are you?"_

_ "They call me…"_

Angela blinked as she mentally flashed back to the first time that she had met Gabriel. She had wanted to know what it was that had been causing her father so much pain. She hadn't felt the ringing like he had. It should have been a warning that she was different since her hearing was vastly superior to that of an average human.

The first time she saw Gabriel, she had been in shock. Back then she remembered when she had seen him on several separate occasions and that was when she had been a little girl. The first time was when she was six and had actually taken out a boy bigger than she was and they were both covered in mud at the time. He had cheered her on then.

It was a shock to see him again considering how he had caused pain and annoyance before he showed his face. It was why he constantly admitted to being an ass. He was an ass on occasion and she never let him forget it. And that was especially when she was pissed. With her father and his dog she got in the angel's face and literally scolded him. That was after she got over her initial shock of seeing someone she hadn't seen in years and he hadn't changed a bit.

Now she was seeing Gabriel being held within a ring of holy fire. It had been sudden with her first facing Dorian Chevalier and he was touching her. It was a pretty intimate touch and she liked it on some level but mostly she had been caught off guard. Yeah she had been in the French Revolution at one point but… Then she was pretty much zapped from there and back to the boys. And she was still wearing her boats and coat from the time period. She just had to look.

She really couldn't say anything. She was in shock to find out that this annoyance was all his doing. If she had been paying attention, she would have guessed right off the bat and then done what she would normally do and that was to demand that he fix everything. It would have probably gotten a little out of hand since she would have instigated a fight. That would have turned into her version of angel reaming him though he would get in a few good licks. Gabriel never pulled punches even in sparring.

She merely stared at the angel as Sam and Dean did all the talking. She just couldn't help it. It felt a bit like betrayal since the angel was the one that said that he had been happy for her. Also he was the one that told her that she didn't have to do everything that his dick ass brothers wanted. _He _was the one that said that there was no such thing as destiny and yet here he was… He created a game to teach the Winchesters to play their roles. And she was not allowed.

There was a lot she wanted to say but she couldn't. All she could do was stare. She stared at Gabriel as he conversed with Dean and Sam. She barely felt it when Sam sidled up to her and gently brushed her arm. She could feel his touch through the cloth of her coat which was starting to get itchy since it was real deal wool… and it felt good. She felt a little better but she still couldn't say anything.

It also didn't help that she caught a whiff of Gabriel's scent and she remembered. She remembered the angel being there during that two month gap in her memory. It wasn't an actually memory she could see and describe. It was the scent. It was the same one on the wrappers that Sam brought in. It was just a really hard blow and she didn't know what to think. She just stared dumbly while Sam and Dean have their talk with Gabriel. At the moment Dean was saying something about how one didn't get that angry unless they were talking about their own family.

"So which one are you?" Sam was saying, "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

That was about right in her opinion. Any one of those names would have done. Hell she had a few more to add since she was that upset. She may be surprised and shocked but she was also pissed. She just didn't know what to do about it.

It was like déjà vu to her when she heard the same answer he gave her when she demanded to know who he was. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

_Why, Gabriel?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well now we know who the Trickster is. No duh LOL! Looks like Angie is for once speechless. Keep watching for more Same Shit, Different Channel...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela wasn't saying much but to Dean, from where he was standing, he wasn't making a mistake. That look on her face, while being the one that Sam thoroughly hated… and he did as well, it was told him that she may have crossed this ass hat before. Where and when didn't matter but Dean was astute enough to see the signs of shock and betrayal. And he could tell that she was clearly pissed and she never showed it in the conventional way.

Looking Sam, now that was a different story. Sam looked like he was ready to pull a gun and shoot the bastard. As if what they had could kill an angel. Instead Sam said, "Gabriel. The archangel."

"The Messenger," Angela spoke in a low tone that was a little raspy. She wasn't looking at either brother. She was looking straight at the angel.

"Guilty," Gabriel retorted. He was aware he was sounding petulant but it was mostly directed at his Cat.

Dean noticed the tone in Angela and glanced at her before looking at their captive angel, "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster?"

Gabriel looked at Dean and studied him. "I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world… Till you two screwed it all up." He pointed accusingly at the Winchesters. "And you dragged Absolution to pick up the pieces of _your_ mess."

The last comment had been intended to instigate a guilt trip. It did in Sam. Dean, it wasn't so visible but he felt it too. He could admit that they both just charged ahead and she followed but was always there to catch them if they fell. She was always the one trying to make things better. And where did that leave her? Dean cleared his throat and countered with, "Oh yeah? And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel locked his gaze onto Angela's. She was staring at him with that look that told him that she was becoming a snuffed flame that was slowly reaching that erupting point. He didn't need to point it out to anyone. He knew that she was past the shock and awe stage. Now it was full on anger. At this point he wasn't going to beg for forgiveness since he already dug a hole. He had been hoping the two numbskulls would get it, play their roles and they would go on their merry way. Yet they persisted and he should have taken into account that she would have done the same and did the same. Hell she busted through on her own and she still managed to be what she was.

"So what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

Gabriel looked at the younger Winchester. As much as he still held a grudge over his and Dean's carelessness with Angela in her mini-state, he still had a bit of a soft spot for Sam. While Sam was a bit of a thickhead even though he was supposed to be the smart one, Gabriel knew that he was a good man. The fact that he really did care about Angela and it seemed to have brightened the lightbulb in his thick skull added some points. It was why he was a bit nicer with Sam's roles. Though the Herpexia commercial gave him a few laughs.

"Well do you blame him?" Dean piped up when the angel didn't say anything. He looked at the asshole with a look of contempt, "I mean his brothers are heavy-weight douchenozzles."

Gabriel looked abruptly at Dean. His eyes glittered dangerously as they narrowed into slits. "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family." He shifted his gaze towards Angela. Silently he was saying, _But you do Cat. You know everything because you are a part of it._ Out loud, he continued, "I love my father. My brothers. Love them! But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Sam pleaded.

"It can't be stopped," Gabriel retorted. Maybe it could but it would be a road that most definitely would do more harm than good. Besides the train did leave the station. Even she would be compelled to play her part because she loved humanity as flawed as it was.

"So you wanna see the end of the world?" Dean was ready to pummel the angel. He was well aware that his voice had risen to near shouting levels. It was vastly different from the calm that Angela was given and he knew that was more like the calm before the storm type of thing.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel felt ready to tear something apart. It had been a long time since he had been pushed to a breaking point that revealed his true feelings. He hid behind the jokes and innuendos because it was better than dealing with the truth. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! And I have to watch the earthbound sister get pulled into it and there is no telling if she'll come out alive."

"Angie's not your sister pal," Dean warned.

"Bite me you arrogant dick," Gabriel retorted. He may be in a ring of holy fire but he was not going to take some _human_ presuming they knew what was what here. "Even you should know that Absolution is the earthbound angel. By rights she is our sister." He glared at the Winchesters daring them to say otherwise. "Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over and for her to be left alone!"

"It doesn't have to be like that," Sam countered. He had heard the way how the angel described Angela. Maybe it was the angel thing talking in terms of her role in things but he could almost swear that the angel cared about her and more than just because she was part of a grand design. "There has to be some way to pull the plug."

Gabriel scoffed at that, "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse? _I_ used to call Sunday dinner." He looked at Angela and said, "That's why there's no stopping this. You can't change the endgame. It's gonna happen one way or another try as you might in terms of taking a different road."

"There is still a chance," Angela allowed.

Gabriel shook his head. He didn't want it to come to this but it was time to give a few horrible truths. "This isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other, and betrayed each other." He looked at the Winchesters, "You think you'd be able to relate."

Angela merely blinked at that but Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam ventured, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel looked at the trio. He couldn't tell of Angela understood what he said but the looks he was getting from the Winchesters… Something to rectify. Angela, he was going to have to go on faith and possibly piss her off some more but the time had come to tell what he had kept a secret even from her. He gave a low whistle, "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it."

Sam and Dean were confused as they were trying to comprehend what the angel was saying. Angela was staring but Gabriel could see the comprehension on her face. He knew she would figure it out especially since she was such an avid reader and did a very good job of hiding it. He couldn't help it, "Now there is the little Bible scholar I know so well. You are starting to put it together now aren't ya sweetheart?"

Gabriel noticed Sam twitch at the endearment. It amused him and he smirked at Sam to let him know that he saw it. He looked at Angela with an expectant look. He could see it in her eyes. She had the best poker face in the world but when it was something close to her or a sudden realization… He did like making it purposely come out but he was regretful that he was doing it purposely to tell her what she needed to know.

Angela felt her breath hitch as she realized it. She remembered talking about the boys being the vessels but she never made the connection. In all fairness she had been distracted. Bobby had just been stabbed and Zachariah screwed him over and there was the whole thing between the three of them. Yet with Gabriel sitting her down and forcing her to think… she could see. She breathed, "Fuck no."

"What?" Sam looked at her with concern. She knew something was up.

Gabriel smirked. It was better that way. "Oh yes, sweetheart. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father." He gestured at Dean for emphasis before turning towards Sam. "And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." He looked at the Winchesters, ignoring the look that was passing over Angela's face. He couldn't bear to see her pain but he could feel it. "You were born to this boys. It's your destiny. It was always you."

"It's in the blood," Angela muttered looking down. "As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth." She didn't see anything in front of her in the warehouse but she was seeing what she recalled reading at the library in the abbey in England.

"One brother has to kill the other," Gabriel said looking at her, feeling like the ass he could be. He knew she was feeling the implications of everything,

"What the hell are you saying?"

Gabriel turned his attention to Dean. "Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" He looked at Sam. This was killing him because he could feel her pain. He hated being the cause of her pain. The only other time that happened was the day they split up. And he hurt her further because she came back and he didn't. It was better to keep talking, "Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

It was a lot to take in. Dean looked at Sam but his brother was staring at the angel. Dean could tell Sam had something else to say. He waited and then Sam asked, "And what about Angie? What does Absolution have to do with it?"

Gabriel looked at Sam. He contemplated on putting it on Angela since she wouldn't mince words and both Winchesters would be more receptive of her explanation. Yet he wasn't going to throw her under the bus. Besides, he could see that Sam had something else in mind. "What do you think?"

"Answer the question," Sam demanded.

Gabriel felt his eyes twitch. For insubordination like that he would have crushed them like an ant. But he liked what he was seeing in Sam. He looked at Angela. She had gone silent and was looking at him like she couldn't believe that he withheld _that_ from her. Looking back at Sam he clicked his tongue on his teeth, "Absolution is the one chosen to defend mankind. There's your clue Sherlock. Consider it a contingency plan."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that what you read in the prophecies is all true. Absolution is a Champion chosen to protect mankind from _all_ that dare to threaten it. The balance between Michael and Lucifer." Gabriel made a slight gesture as if to present Angela to the Winchesters. "There you have it. It's all in there. An angel chosen to maintain the balance of the Force while you two knuckleheads carry this on. Oh and by the way, Absolution is _the _general."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam wasn't exactly pleased by the answer he was getting and Angela was looking like she was ready to cry. She wasn't but close enough. Enough was enough. Looking at Gabriel he replied, "No. That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel replied, really feeling the apology along with regret, "but it is." It felt like a pin dropped after he said it. He was genuinely sorry. Sighing, he added, "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real." He looked at Angela. "And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

There was nothing to say to that. The question came down to if it was true or not. Angela sighed and brought a hand up to her forehead and rubbed it. Her fingers ran through the loosened locks and she started to pace back and forth. Sam and Dean stood there thinking about what to do. Sam was more concerned about Angela and glancing at her. There was a lot he wanted to ask and talk to her about but he was reluctant to try and badger her.

Gabriel studied the trio. He wasn't going anywhere since he was stuck in a ring of holy fire. He really hadn't wanted her to know. He knew she would find out anyway but… "So boys, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

Dean looked at Sam and then back at the angel. He was going to say something when Angela spoke up, "First off, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever we last were." She glared at the angel.

"Oh am I?"

"Don't test me," she warned.

"I know we'll dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel," Dean threatened. He had no idea what Angela would have in mind but he knew what he wanted to do.

Gabriel could handle Dean. Looking at Angela, he was certain that she had picked up a few things and she wasn't going to play like they used to do. Putting on a show of defiance, he snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared looking a little flustered but relieved. He looked at Angela who was still looking at him while Dean asked if his little brother was okay. She was seriously pissed.

"Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel was glad for a diversion. He smirked at Castiel, "Hey bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess… awful." He shot a look at the angel that more behind it than what was being seen by everyone else.

Enough was enough and Dean led the way, "Okay. We're out of here. Come on Sam." He had only gone a few paces before realizing that Angela hadn't been following. He turned back along with Sam. "Angie? Come on."

Angela gave one last look before turning towards Dean. She glanced back at the angel and then turned to walk away. The walk to the door was filled with Gabriel calling out and asking if they were going to leave him there forever. She paused and turned back.

"No," Dean replied, "We're not because we don't screw with people the way you do." He had a lot to say but there was one thing on his mind. "And for the record: this isn't about some prizefight between you and your brothers. Or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Normally he would say it was just desserts but Dean was not going to stoop to that level. He broke the glass and triggered the fire alarm. The water would put out the holy fire. "Don't say I never did anything for ya."

They left the angel in the warehouse. Sam couldn't help but ask, "All that stuff he was spouting in there… you think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't care," Angela said. "Right now I just want to go."

* * *

><p>It was easy to vent and it was satisfying to destroy things. Unfortunately being in a motel room didn't leave much to be destroyed. It brought trouble and a bigger bill than she would have liked. She didn't mind paying for things if she caused damage to it but she had her standards. Besides she didn't like damaging people's livelihoods. So she resorted to what usually worked. She was walking and she was putting steam to it.<p>

They had found a cheap motel for the night and she had been rather mean to the boys and pretty much demanding to stop. They complied and with uncharacteristic meekness even though Sam shot looks at her that silently asked and near begged her to talk to him as well as ask if she was okay. It took a lot to ignore them but not to the point where she hurt his feelings though she was certain that she did. And it didn't help that she avoided their company the rest of the night.

She just needed to think about everything that happened and try to calm herself down. She was hurt and angry. She couldn't believe that Gabriel did what he did. And then drop that bombshell on her about the Apocalypse? That one had to kill the other? The last time he pulled this crap was about her role in things and they split up. The comparison pissed her off and she wanted to destroy something and badly. She had been ready to take on Gabriel and not like how they used to play.

Being in a bitchy mood, she went with what usually worked. Of course rapid pacing didn't always do the trick. Which was why she brought along a few things to help. She pulled out her iPod and put the buds in her ears while spinning through her playlists that she pretty much spent two days collecting from her collection. Finding the one she wanted, she scrolled to the top of the list and hit the play button. She bobbed her head as she listened to the beat of the opening chords of the first song and paced around to catch her beat.

From there it was pure venting as she threw punches, kicks and even went around jumping off of tree trunks and executing the moves she had spent several lifetimes learning. The point was to wear herself out so she could go back to thinking. It was therapeutic with the whole calming down and seeing it from the other side thing; letting a clearer head prevail.

She finished off with a hard sprint to where she had left her jacket and a bottle of water. She would have liked a beer but it wouldn't have done much since she couldn't get drunk off alcohol. It did numb; it was how it was when she was getting over being poisoned and losing Hibah and it wasn't a nice place to be in. She punched the air hard and made a loud grunt that was filled with pain and anger.

"At least you aren't drinking. Sam was worried that you might."

Angela stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her visitor. She was breathing heavily like she had run a marathon but it helped. "I only drink when I've been poisoned or just want to have a good time." She frowned slightly as she breathed, "What are you doing here Kess?"

Kesset looked at Angela with a discerning look. "You are in distress."

"I'm pissed. There's a difference." Angela bent over to pick up her water bottle to take a sip. "And I know Sam must have called you."

"He is worried about you."

"It's always something and I've been doing this job a lot longer than he has."

Kesset blinked. He had been visiting Kate, the human he had stayed with while his wings were recovering from their beating. He had been more or less ordered to go by his charge's younger self and since he was bound to obey… He could also admit that he liked the human too. Part of that was influenced by how she petted his agitation away even if it was a dream.

When he showed up on Kate's doorstep, she was surprised and not surprised. He didn't have much of a chance to say anything since she pulled him into her house and started examining his injuries. He was surprised when she asked to see his wings. He had been hesitant but she said that while she thought it was strange to dream about him with wings, she found that she wasn't afraid and didn't mind. She also admitted that she was a veterinarian and he ended up making her laugh when he asked what that was. So for a week he stayed at her house and he ended up telling a few things and when he left, he would drop in.

He had been in the middle of a visit with Kate when he got the phone call from Sam. He took it immediately and listened while Sam asked for help and explained. It puzzled the guard in that Sam wasn't the one to handle it and he wasn't sure about the younger Winchester's answer. Yet he said he would come and here he was and he got the feeling that Sam may have been right on this. He looked at his charge and repeated, "He _is_ worried. He cares about you."

"He shouldn't. Not with the way I've treated him lately."

Kesset had been warned that she didn't remember much of anything from those two months and it bothered him that was so. "I don't think he sees it that way, princess. He asked me to come because he knew how angry you were. He knew you would regret it if it were him and you took a swing in anger."

Angela looked at the Avian and blinked. Did Sam really think that? That she would raise a fist… "Then I guess it is good that you are here. No one wants to be around a bitch like me."

Kesset became aware that what he said came out wrong and was misinterpreted. He tried to rectify it, "It is not that. Sam knows better than anyone if you were to hurt someone you care for even if it was an accident that you would feel bad."

"And you're saying I don't care about you?"

"I'm used to it." Kesset shifted on his feet and adjusted his wings. Even with the spell over, he had gotten used to having them out. He just let those he trusted see them. "I'm used to being what you call a punching bag. For me, the sins of my father were brought down on me."

"That isn't fair," Angela replied quickly. "Setna was a good man. He did what he did because he thought it was the best way to protect those he cared about. To protect the boy he loved." She gazed hard at Kesset. "If anything, I'm the one to blame for what happened in the end."

"Hardly that," Kesset replied with a wave of dismissal. "Besides I'm not here because of that. Sam told me what happened and I know that you are angry at him… at Gabriel." He tried to keep his tone even but even he was upset with the angel.

"Angry is right," she agreed, "More at the fact that he still thinks I am a baby with the important stuff. Like the fact that he believes there is no stopping because of what the damn bloody Bible says." Angela looked at the ground and stomped her foot. "Fuck, Bobby is right. Family doesn't make you feel good all the time. They really can be a pain in the ass."

"Are you angry at him or yourself?"

"Both Kess. Both because I didn't see it earlier and I fucking read the damn passage and him because…" Angela put a hand to her face. Tears had started to erupt and her breathing hitched a little in a sob. She looked at Kesset and said, "Because the last time he did this, we separated and it wasn't pretty."

Kesset heard the pain in her voice and his heart ached. He was only a guard but he was capable of feeling too. He had heard the plea in Sam's voice for help. "Would you like me to track him down and teach him a lesson, princess?"

Angela gave a watery chuckle, "No, Kess. I just want to talk to him. Ask him why. I don't want to lose him again." She shuffled on her feet and sniffed, "I came back and called but he didn't answer. So is it me?"

Kesset didn't know how to answer that. Personally he thought it should be Sam since clearly her wellbeing was on the younger Winchester's mind. "No. But… Gabriel does care for you. It is probably why he… left. He… hated making you feel that way."

Angela said nothing as she wiped her tears away. She took a couple of breaths and looked at nothing in particular to think a little. In a calmer voice she said, "You know he rescued me from hell. He came for me. I know he cares. It's just… Family can make you miserable and yet no matter what they do, you still love them. Dean did terrible things in hell and I still love him. Sam… he blames himself for the end of the world but I still love him."

Kesset nodded in agreement with that. "So what do you want to do?"

Angela looked at the guard. "Can you help me with something?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like all sides feel bad and Angie is upset. Looks like Kess may be in for the rescue. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Same Shit, Different Channel...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was an ass.

He was an ass and there was no denying. It was who he was. Hell he had warned her about what he was the day they met and yet… Gabriel sighed. He really fucked things up and for certain he had turned away the one thing, no one person, he cared about more in the mortal world than anything else. And the truth of the matter was that he didn't blame her if she didn't want to see him again.

He fucked up but in all honesty, she had to know. For the most part she knew that whole business about the seals and such and she was well aware about her role in things. He just left a few details out and for what? It was the million dollar question that often he could never give a straight answer to. And because of that, he may have lost the one thing that he guarded with his life and watched over with the help from Castiel and now the kid Kesset. Perhaps it was time for him to step down on this.

He did swear to do better ever since Castiel had been vaporized by Raphael. God he wanted to kick that asshole in the face. But it seemed all that he was able to do was just go back to the way he was and then he…

He was an ass and she was the compassionate one. He knew because before they left, she was the one that snuffed out the last of the holy fire. The sprinklers were doing their job but it was taking a while. She was the last to leave and she gave a wave of her hand and it snuffed out. Then she stared.

True she had been pissed and it was clear in her tone when she demanded that he bring back Castiel. He was surprised that throughout the whole thing she never once revealed who he was though he figured the Winchesters would pick up on the fact that they had crossed paths once or twice. All she did was look at him and he was astute enough to recognize the hints of betrayal and anger. Yet through all that, she was the one that showed compassion. He could admit that Dean did as well with the fire alarm but her…

He had stayed in the warehouse long after they left and mulled over everything. He wanted to get the Winchesters alone but he knew that they wouldn't go anywhere without her unless they had to split up or whatever reason crossed their paths. He was really on a roll with the best laid plans going to shit kind of thing. He still griped about his perfect plan to push Sam into seeing the greatest thing in front of him.

It took a look at the puddle of water to have him scowl and take off. He needed to go somewhere… anywhere. First thoughts were to seek out his Cat and explain why he did what he had done. But he was a coward. He didn't want to face the rejection that was sure to come. He was certain because she had cut him off. It seemed improbable since she was new to the whole thing but it wasn't a fluke with Castiel when she was pissed at him. Still, he knew her well enough to know that he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to sever ties even if it would be painful to both parties.

There were hundreds of places he could go. He did carve out his own corner of the world for himself but he was disinclined for the usual. He could run and hide in the pantheons since he was friends with the pagans on some level. Wosret kept telling him that he should come by more but he knew enough to know that the sisterhood was connected and you didn't fuck with it. Wosret would be on Cat's side no matter what. So he mulled through while looking at his reflection feeling disgusted with himself until it hit him. There was one place he could go and it was like being with Cat just… not exactly.

It had been probably a century or more since he had last walked the canals of Venice and that is the Venice in Italy. It was one of the few cities he liked in a country that he grew to love. . Even though more recent centuries had him enjoying more carnal pleasures and some with his own invention, he could still appreciate the beauty of the simple and the oldness of it. Certainly she loved it and would occasionally sing the songs the gondoliers would sing but she was much prettier.

There was one place that he knew would cheer him up and maybe he would think about what to say to her. They both liked it and they had an interesting conversation about it as some point. It would probably bring about sore feelings but… Before Gabriel could change his mind, he started walking, even thought he could have zapped over there, and found his feet walking up towards the building that hosted a favorite painting of his.

The Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari was home to the Titian work the Assumption. Gabriel had been around long enough to witness humans and their trying devotion to his father. Some of it was way off but he could tell that they were good people and they did try. He found the piece he was looking for and stood there looking at it for the longest time. Titian broke with tradition with his work and maybe that's why the painting appealed to Gabriel if not the subject matter. That and the fact that his Cat was like the artist, a rebel so to speak. Plus he actually liked the painting that he had come to see.

"Thought you'd might be here."

Gabriel stiffened and turned to see the one person had had been avoiding to have a conversation with. "Just an old haunt," he let out in his usual snarky tone. So tell me: what brings the Malachi of Absolution here?"

Angela nodded and pursed her lips together before replying, "Must you be an ass every time?"

Gabriel knew that he had hurt her feelings. She was good at not showing them and even skirting around the bush. This time it was clear on her face. Her feelings had been trampled and now he was still doing it. What the hell was wrong with him? "You always knew I was an ass. Hell, I warned you back when we first met."

"And I came to the impression that you had changed somewhat. No one would have done what they did to get me out of hell. Not even Cas." Angela looked at the angel full on. "I remember what you did and what you have done for me when I was under the influence."

"You have a long memory Cat. I just wish you'd let me make you forget them." Gabriel meant that. He had wanted to erase her memories of hell. It pained him when she had been lost and he did everything short of revealing that he was an angel to get her back.

"Makes us what we are. Lesson learned kind of thing." Angela shrugged her shoulder and turned to look at the painting.

Gabriel watched her and raised a brow. His expression softened but he continued to study her. Finally he asked, "Why did you come?"

"To see an old friend. Well… more than a friend. Mio fratello." Angela had crossed her arms over her chest while she studied the _Assumption_. They were still like that when she turned to look at the angel. "Why would you think otherwise?"

It was a good question and one that Gabriel dreading hearing and answering. The last time this happened, it left them parted on a bad note. He felt like a dick because she called and he never answered. "I thought you would hate me for leaving you and… ignoring you."

"I forgave you a long time ago. After our argument, I had my thinking time. I forgave you and went back to tell you." Angela cleared her throat a little. "When I came, you weren't there. I called but you didn't answer. I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me." She looked down feeling a little uncomfortable at revealing that.

"Never, Cat," Gabriel responded automatically. "I wanted to be there for you but I thought… I'm a coward. I was afraid."

"You? My guardian archangel?" Angela looked at the angel with a surprised look. "You hardly strike me as afraid. An ass at times but never a coward."

Gabriel turned to look at Angela. Tentatively he put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them, much like he did when she was trying to deal with her father's death. "You think too much of me, Cat. I… didn't tell you things because… well I knew what you would be but I love who you are. And you knowing what has to happen… I know you Cat. You would do what you had to do to make things right and…"

"I figured as much and it made me angry especially about Sam and Dean and their 'destiny' as vessels."

"I'm sorry Cat but you know as well as I that there are some things that can't be changed. The road to get there is open but in the end what started is a road that will be covered in blood." Gabriel cleared his throat and looked away to collect his thoughts. He stared at a small statue of a saint or something. It was a better focus. "It is a bloody path. There will be pain and suffering on both sides and you've already gone through enough. It's why I am pissed and yet not pissed at Sam. He did what he did for you." He turned to look at her straight on.

Angela stared at the angel. She took in his hazel orbs. She knew him only as this but she knew enough about angels to know that they always had a vessel similar to their eye color. "I know why Sam did what he did. In all honesty, I would have done the same thing if it meant that those with a burden didn't have to shoulder it anymore."

"And that is what _they_ are counting on. They know that about you Cat. They know how far you will go. You're lucky that they don't know how you truly feel about Sam."

"And is that why you set up your game? To teach them their roles? Keep me out of it?"

"That…" Gabriel was about ready to retort with an automatic response but he stopped himself. He looked away to think about his answer. "It wasn't one of my better thought out ideas," he admitted. At her look, he felt compelled to continue, "I just wanted them to see that they have a role to play as much as you do. I know it's harsh in that what I said has some truth to it and I was an ass for talking that way to you when you figured it out… but I wasn't lying about roles. You know as well as I that you assumed the role of Absolution and I knew it was you. I knew and that was the reason why we fought the last time. I knew it was you but the truth is, there's the second part, the part where you have to assume it.

"I know that it sucks that they are the vessels but it's in the blood and no denying that. It is what they are in the grand scheme of things but it works for them as well and their role is a lot more complicated than what Mike and Luci think it to be." Gabriel sighed and looked upwards. "I do want it to be over Cat. I want this pissing match over with and rather you not be involved. I love my brothers. I do. But I love you too and I can't bear the idea that you might have to pay the ultimate price."

"But you can't make that choice for me or for Sam or for Dean."

"You have a good thing here Cat. You have found what most humans here dream of and don't come close to getting but they are happy. I don't want that taken from you." Gabriel would have liked to have said more but that would have revealed a lot more than what he had intended and he was not the kind to indulge in a 'chick flick' moment. "We all knew that it would come down to the Winchesters and we knew that you would be there to stave off disaster but the secret is that none of us know the details. It's like Dad purposely did that."

It was quiet for a time and Gabriel held his breath. It was a difficult moment since he wasn't sure how or what his Cat was feeling. She was keeping a tight rein on her feelings. But it looked like she was thinking about things. That was something good but he wasn't going to push his luck. She would dictate things and he would accept that. This was his fault.

Angela looked at the angel as he gave his explanation. She listened and absorbed what he was telling her. Turning away, she looked up at the painting and thought about what had been said. She understood why the angel did what he did even if he wasn't the most eloquent of getting it out. Finally she said, "Titian was a rebel. Then again all the greats were. Even tricksters incognito."

Gabriel gulped at that. "How did you figure it out?"

"When I was in TV land. I think it was right when Sam rescued me from a Nazi gunman. I know that there was a reason for that."

"Maybe."

Angela felt her lip twitch. It would have been easy to get pissed at that response but she wasn't. It was who he was and she accepted it. He was an ass and she knew it and she loved him anyway. "We had good times before… We were like family."

"Were we?" It was legitimate in Gabriel's opinion. What did he know since he skipped out of heaven and hid while his brothers fought with each other. He preferred to hide.

"You watched out for me and more than what a guardian angel is supposed to. You just said that you loved me. And I look out for you and forgive you for making Sam's life miserable at the mystery spot. If that isn't family… then I don't' know what is."

"And what Dean said?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders at that. "He's right in some ways. Sometimes you have to stand up to your family because they are hurting you. They need to know that. Whether or not that changes things is up to them… their choice." At the look she was getting from Gabriel, she explained, "Gabe… if there is one thing I know is certain is that God gave us free will. That means we have a choice. We can have all the facts in front of us and still we can go either way. There may be a destiny for us but how we choose to get there is what it is… choice."

"And if they don't listen?"

"Then at least there is a measure of respect on your end."

Gabriel stared thoughtfully at the painting for a moment. He had always encouraged her to rebel against the destiny crap that she had been given by the others. Now that he wanted it to be over, he was forcing her back into the role that she had been chosen for and she took up with reluctance but was willing to see it through. Titian was one of his favorites since he defied tradition with his artwork in order to make a more dynamic painting. "I remember when I first came to you and how you demanded I stop and show myself."

"Who would have thought that someone like me would be able to understand your screeching," Angela countered with a slight smile.

"A girl who knows how to kick ass," he replied with a slight smile. "Cat… I really am sorry for everything. I just want you to know that and if you don't want my help or need me anymore… I understand. Cassy does a better job."

Angela stared at Gabriel as he said that. "You know I could slap you for that. What makes you think that I wouldn't want you around? Gabe you're the only one that has been there since my father died. I don't understand why you wouldn't answer my phone calls but you came when I needed you the most. That's family."

"How can you forgive so easily?"

"I would think that even you could answer that." Angela paused and looked at the angel and sighed. "I forgave myself for a lot of things. Some you know about. To forgive others, you have to let go of the fact that there are things beyond your control. It took me a long time to see that and it all started the night I saved the Winchesters."

"Not to mention a persistent set of puppy eyes. You know I was tempted to turn him into a puppy." Gabriel smirked at her to let her know he was teasing. "At least you could tell him how you feel. Though I have to say that you have gotten better but you should try showing it a little more."

Angela snorted at that. It did give something to think about as she and Gabriel continued to talk and straighten things between them. It was a conversation a long time coming and allowed her to think about things some more and she made a few decisions.

* * *

><p>It was late and Sam decided to go for a walk. It was the excuse he would have given Dean if his brother wasn't already out like a light. In all honesty, he wanted to talk to Angela. She had been quiet when they left the warehouse and disappeared when they checked in to the motel. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and not doing anything to hurt herself. Or do anything foolish like saying she would take on Lucifer before he got it into his head to ride his ass. She would do that and she would do the same for Dean. If he were to lose her…<p>

Quietly he closed the door after making sure that the key was in his pocket. He turned and started walking down the hall when he nearly bumped into the person he was going to see. "Sorry."

"Great minds I think," Angela offered as she gave a slight chuckle. Her breath came out in puffs of steam indicating that it was a cold night. She adjusted her jacket and put her hands into her pocket.

"Uh yeah," Sam stammered. He hadn't expected to see her out and about. He was more concerned about the possibility of waking her.

Angela looked up at Sam. Something was on his mind and as much as she wanted to talk to him too… "Something wrong?"

Sam took a breath, his own coming out in puffs. He looked at her and noted the concern in her eyes. "Yeah. Take a walk?"

Angela relaxed at the request. "I'd like that. Unless you want to come in and I'll make coffee."

"A walk is fine."

"Okay."

It was probably the dumbest thing to do since it was cold outside but Sam felt better for it. In a weird way, walking outside was neutral ground. If it were in her room, she could hide. She even hid when she joined him and Dean in theirs. This was a nice way to get things out, granted that it was able to come out and in the way it was supposed to be.

It was a comfortable silence as they just walked around. It was too late to go anywhere per se but just around the grounds was fine. No one would bother them and if they did, they would be in for a surprise. Sam glanced at Angela as she walked beside him with a look of content on her face. It was now or never. "So… how are you?"

"I've been better."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

Sam was aware she wasn't playing dumb or coy. That wasn't her. She wanted a starting point and this latest thing was a big issue. Even he wasn't sure about what would be a good starting point. In the end, he decided to go with his gut and what he really wanted to know, "About what Gabriel said… about me and Dean."

"Do you believe it to be true?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "What about you? I mean, do you think there is no stopping it?"

Angela paused and walked with Sam in silence for a few seconds as she thought about her answer. Then she said, "I honestly don't know. All I do know is that if there is an end game like what he said, I'd like to think that there are alternatives. Kind of like what I said about the destination being certain but the road to get there is open season."

"Do you think we can stop it?"

"I don't know think." Angela paused and noted the look of disappointment on Sam's face. She continued, "But I believe we can do what we can."

Sam looked at her thoughtfully. "And what about you? What you are supposed to do?"

Angela took a deep breath. "I do what I can because it's me." She looked at the man standing in front of her. There was a lot she wanted to say but it was a mess. "I was saving people and hunting things long before I was chosen for this. It's in my nature. It's been that way for over five centuries and there are still things I wish went better."

"I should've listened to you."

Angela turned to look at Sam. She noted his thoughtful expression as well as the sadness that hung around him. Tentatively she reached out and wrapped her arm through the crook in his. His hands were in his jacket pockets and the only way to get free was to take them out. She felt the blush rise but bore it and said, "You made a choice Sam. It's what we all do. You had your facts and you made a choice."

Sam looked at her and noted that she had… He was surprised at the position they were in with her arm wrapped around his. It gave some measure of hope but he still had to keep at it. "And look where it got us."

"And I told you that if you want to place blame, go back further. Dean broke the first seal. _I_ set Azazel free… It is easy to cast blame, Sam. It's harder to own up, pick up and move forward." Angela took a moment to take a breath. She was surprised that Sam hadn't shaken her off. "What happened… I believe we have our roles to play, but how and what we do is up to us. You know once Setna told me that the journey is written and not the destination."

"Seems like you learned a lot from him."

"He was a good man. He firmly believed in his duty and he firmly believed in the power of family. A lot of my ideas come from him."

They had started walking again. Sam adjusted his arm to keep her close. He actually liked it and he would consider it a first step if it was what she wanted. At the moment she seemed to and he was willing to go with it. "Is that why you asked…?"

"Partially… and partially what to say at the time."

"You always are polite even for polite's sake."

"Believe it or not, I like to rant and rave. I actually had a temper tantrum with Cas when I was stuck where I was."

"Hard to believe," Sam countered with a chuckle and a slight smile. "You wanna share what you did?"

"Only if you share. I won't press if it is embarrassing though I will say that I was in a dress."

"Now I can see the reason for the temper tantrum."

"Shut up." Angela gave a gentle smack to Sam's chest. She was chuckling and it turned into a giggle. "Dresses are a monstrosity that should be burned."

"I think you look good in them."

"Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

Angela sighed in content as they walked. She was relieved it was too cold for her nose to work properly. She didn't need a repeat incident of earlier. They passed where she and Kesset had talked. "I think things will be okay. It felt that way the last two months."

Sam stopped and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Angela looked at Sam. She knew that she had kept this from him and Dean but she was working through it. She released him and took a couple of paces forward. "I do remember some things but they weren't the kind of memory you and Dean were asking for. It was a feeling."

"Feeling?" Sam frowned a little and felt a slight gulp in his throat. He got the feeling that there was a lot she wasn't saying and she needed space and patience.

"Yes," Angela replied. She looked up at the stars and let out a puff. "It was the one thing that I hadn't felt in ages. Nothing like it ever as far as I could remember and… it was accompanied by scent."

"Angie?"

"Understand that you, Dean, Bobby and everyone I care about has a unique one. Scent and feelings are a powerful memory and what I remember most is being around those scents and…"

When Angela paused, Sam wondered if she was embarrassed and decided to intervene, "You don't have to…"

"All of them where there but one was dominant and it made me feel…" Angela looked at Sam. "It made me feel for the first time in my life safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie and Gabe work things out and she tells Sam something important. Wonder how that comes out. Stay tuned for the next episode of Chronicles of Absolution: To Hell and Back...


End file.
